A Fresh Start
by ScarlettFlames
Summary: The war is won. All people want now is to move on from the tragedy of the second wizarding war; the chance of a fresh start on everyone's minds. Follow our main characters as the wizarding world starts to rebuild. Will bridges be mended and new ties form? Rated T for now
1. Prologue

He couldn't get her screams out of his head. He was sat at the Slytherin table, unable to eat his dinner. All he could see was her, screaming out in pain as one after the other, the class repeatedly put her under the cruciatus curse, the majority of them laughing at her. He was relieved when the bell went off indicating the end of the lesson. He didn't know what he would have done when it got to his turn.

He looked up from his food, and scanned the great hall. It was a subdued affair. In previous years students would be talking to one another, laughing, and disscussing christmas. Now all he could see was scared looking faces.

Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked towards the Gryffindor table and saw Longbottom leaving the Great Hall. His mind was made up. Nobody paid him any attention as he stood up and followed Longbottom out of the hall. He saw him at the top of the marble staircase. Casting a quick look around to make sure nobody was following him, he ran up the stairs, two at a time, and called out.

"Longbottom!" it was more of a whipser, hoping that he wouldn't be overheard. Neville turned round, his wand at the ready. Blaise smiled slightly. He'd always been jumpy like that. Neville frowned slightly.

"What do you want Zabini?" he asked, a little uncertainly, casting a nervous look around. Blaise sighed and took a step forward. Neville took a step back. Blaise frowned, unsure of how to say want he wanted. Neville's wand was still pointing at him. Blaise closed his eyes, trying to think. The castle was eerily quiet. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Neville's wand arm had lowered slightly. That was good sign. He took another step forward, but Neville raised his wand again. Blaise smiled.

"Fair enough." He muttered as he withdrew his wand as well. Blaise could see the slight fear in Neville's eyes, but there was defiance as well. Blaise bent down and put his wand on the floor. Neville frowned. Blaise straightend up again, and kicked his wand towards Neville. Now Neville really was confused. His eyes darted from the wand on the ground, to Blaise, to the wand again. "I just want to talk." Blaise said into the slience.

"What about?" Neville asked, still unsure of what was going on.

"I need you're help."

Neville started laughing and shaking his head. "And why would I help you?" he asked. It was now Blaise's turn to frown. He knew he was asking a lot, and it was a slim chance that Neville would actually help him.

"You wouldn't." Blaise said. That took Neville by surprise. "But you'd help someone else. Someone who was badly hurt. You've been doing it all year." It came out in a rush, and Neville finally lowered his wand.

"Who's hurt?" Neville asked as he picked up Blaises wand too.

"Aurora."

"Aurora?"

"Simmons. Hufflepuff Beater, year older than us. My Dark Arts class before lunch was a little too enthusiastic just now. When one stopped torturing her another would start straight away. They were laughing." Blaise muttered the last part, but Neville could still hear him. "I would take her to the hospital wing, but Carrow will just find her and start it all over again tomorrow. She's been here a week." Blaise hadn't noticed that he'd been walking towards Neville and was surpirsed to find himself standing right in front of him. "And it's been like that everyday, and if it carries on, she'll be dead before long. Carrow told us that she kept fighting against them, so we needed to brake her." Blaise looked at the floor, suddenly ashamed. "I should have done something to stop it. But I'm just a coward." Neville's hand was on Blaise's shoulder.

Blaise slowly looked up at Neville again and could feel the tears in his eyes. "I've been indifferent towards everything for the past 6 and a half years. It's about time I didn't something, don't you think? When we left the classroom, she wasn't moving. I thought that, if she went with you, she'd be safe. The Carrows don't know where your hideout is, so I know she'd be safe. You'd look after her, won't you?" he asked. Neville still hadn't said anything, his hand still on Blaise's shoulder. "Please Neville. Keep her safe." Neville squeezed his shoulder slightly and nodded.

"Quickly. The Carrows are still at dinner." They started walking towards the DADA classroom, Neville handed Blaise his wand back and he pocketed it. "You carry her, I'll show you the way." But Blaise had stopped walking. Neville turned around, confusion on his face. "What is it?" he asked.

"You'd show me the hidout? But I'm the enemy." Blaise whispered, but Neville was shaking his head.

"If you were the enemy, you wouldn't have told me about Aurora. You would have just left her there. You want to help Blaise, this is were you start." Neville started walking again, and Blaise had to run to catch up.

"Who are you, and what have you done with the forgetful Longbottom we know?" they both chuckled slightly as they turned into the corridor. It was deserted. Blaise overtook Neville and opened the door of the classroom.

She was still there, and a smile fell on Blaise's face as he rushed into the room. Aurora was sitting up against on of the desks, her eyes closed, and breathing deeply. "Aurora?" Blaise whispered from in front of her. Her eyes slowly opened as she looked between Blaise and Neville, who had crouched down next to Blaise.

"We've come to get you out of here." Neville said as he took hold of her hand. Blaise saw her gently squeeze his hand in thanks. Neville turned to Blaise. "On the count of three then?" Blaise nodded, looking slighlty worried. He put one arm around the back of Aurora's shoulders and the other under her knees. "One, two, three." Blaise picked her up with ease. He was shocked when she put her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder.

With Neville in front, Blaise following close behind, they made their way to the fourth floor. Neville stopped in front of a solid wall. It dissolved at his touch. Blaise was impressed. Before Neville started walking through the passageway, Blaise stopped him.

"Take her." He said. Neville frowned as Blaise handed Aurora into his arms. "I'm not coming in. I don't think I'll be welcome. Just make sure she gets better, and get her out of here as soon as possible." Neville nodded and turned into the tunnel.

"Thank you." Aurora whispered, looking over Neville's shoulder towards Blaise. He saw her smile slightly before the wall materialised in front of him. A sense of calm came over him. He knew he'd done the right thing. Now he just had to go back to being indifferent so nobody noticed the difference in him.


	2. Chapter 1

As Neville was leaving the ward, he knew that his mother would follow him, giving him the gum wrapper. He sighed when he heard her footsteps, but turned around to accept the gift. He loved his parents, and he knew that they would never recover, but there was always a little hope that maybe, just maybe, his mother wouldn't give him the gift. He watched her walk back to her bed, a dazed smile on her lips. He turned out of the ward, heading back down to reception.

He was going to be late. Molly had insisted that he spend his birthday at the Burrow. He and Harry were having a joint gathering so he figured a quick shower and a change of clothes and he should be there in a half hour.

He was just crossing the reception area when he noticed someone in one of the waiting chairs. He changed directions and sat next to Blaise Zabini, who seemed to be engrossed in one of the old magazines. "Anything interesting?" he asked, laughing slightly because he'd made Blaise jump slightly.

"Neville" Blaise smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "How have you been?"" he asked putting the magazine aside. Neville shrugged.

"Same as ever I guess. What are you doing here?" he asked as he leaned against the back of the chair. Blaise grimaced and shook his head.

"Mother thought it would be good idea to mix some potions together. She's convinced she's getting wrinkles." They both laughed, knowing that Ms Zabini would try anything to stay looking young. "Anyway, it clearly went wrong, and now she's refusing to see anyone." Blaise rolled his eyes. "I'm just waiting for Draco actually. He should be finishing work sometime soon."

"Draco Malfoy?" Neville asked in surprise. "He works here? I don't think I've ever noticed. I would have thought, what with all the money he's got anyway, he wouldn't need to work." Blaise just shrugged as he spotted Draco coming towards them.

"Longbottom." Draco said a small smile on his lips. "I mean Neville." He held out his hand which Neville shook. "I know we haven't seen each other over the past year, and this is probably going to come out of the blue, but-" Draco hesitated slightly. "I'm sorry. For all the times I bullied you in school, but also for what my aunt did. I know it's a long shot that you'll forgive me, but it's a start." Draco sighed as Neville was frowning at him, unsure of what to say. "Neville," Draco sighed as he took the other seat next to Neville. "I want a fresh start. I've had a year to get my head straight. I've made some bad decisions in the past, I know that; everyone knows that; but people are starting to look behind the name Malfoy, and see me as a man who's trying to start over. I wanted to do that with you." Neville looked at Draco, trying to see any humour or sarcasm in his face, but he couldn't. He must be sincere, he thought. Neville nodded, making Draco's face gain a smile, and not the sneer Neville was used to.

"You want a fresh start?" Neville asked as Draco nodded. Neville looked towards Blaise. Blaise gave him a slight nod. Blaise had told him a while back that Draco was trying to change, so why shouldn't Neville give him a chance. "Come to the Burrow tonight. Both of you. Mrs Weasley's insisting that I have my birthday there, since its Harry's tomorrow, and it'll be easier." Neville heard Draco give a sigh of relief. Neville turned to Blaise. "Aurora should be there."

Blaise smiled at Neville. Ever since Neville had helped him get Aurora out of Hogwarts, the three of them, somehow became friends. "We'll be there." Blaise said, and Neville smiled.

"I should get home and change then." Neville said as the three of them stood up. They headed over to the entrance and Disapparated.

* * *

Ron was in the living room, talking to Harry about the Auror training. He knew it would be hard, but he loved the thrill of it all. He'd been escaping dark wizards most of his life, and he and Harry were changing how things were done. Most of the Death Eaters that had escaped after the final Battle had been caught and sent to Azkaban. There were still many more to find, but there was only one that was troubling everyone. Fenrir Greyback hadn't been seen since the Battle of Hogwarts. His body definitely hadn't been found, so the search was still ongoing.

They were just wondering how different Auror training would be if Mad-Eye was still alive when Percy made his way towards them. Ron braced himself for whatever snide remark Percy would come up with. Harry tried to hide his smile at Ron's discomfort, but clearly failed.

"How are you Percy?" Harry asked, hoping that it would a more civil conversation than his previous ones with the older man. True, Percy had become better after the war was over. Granted, he was still snob in Harry's eyes, but he could at least tolerate it now.

"I'm fine thank you Harry. Happier than I have been in a long time." He smiled as he looked over at the corner. Audrey was talking to Bill and Fleur about something that didn't quite reach the three of them. "Ron," he said, turning back to his younger brother. "I need to ask you something." Ron looked sceptical at his older brother.

"What about?" he asked, a little apprehensive. He had always been awkward with Percy.

"I know we've never really seen eye to eye-" Ron snorted, and tried to turn it into a cough. Percy smiled slightly. "Alright, so I was a pompous prat who only thought of his career. I now know there are more important things in life." Again, he looked over at Audrey, and a soft smile came upon his face. "Would you be my best man?" he suddenly asked. Ron, who had just taken a sip of his drink, choked at the sudden question. Harry, being just as stunned as Ron, was looking at Percy in surprise whilst Ron caught his breath back.

"Best man?" he asked in a strained voice. Percy looked worried. He'd been sure it was a good idea.

"You've asked her then?" Harry asked, trying to diffuse the tension. Percy nodded.

"I haven't told mum and dad yet. I hadn't planned it. We were just having dinner one night and it just came out. But the moment it did, I knew it's what I wanted."

"And she said yes?" Ron asked, still trying to understand why Percy would want him as a best man. Percy wasn't offended at the question.

"She has. She was as shocked as I was when I asked. We've been going out for nearly two years, moved in together a year ago. I don't expect the wedding to be for another year or so, unless she wants it sooner. I know she'd love a winter wedding." Percy had started to ramble, so Ron brought him back to the conversation.

"Why me? Why not Bill, or Charlie? I understand not asking George." The three of them became very solemn. Ever since Fred's death George hasn't been the same. He would still crack a joke every now and then, but it never reached his eyes. They knew it would take time, but it seems George was becoming more and more distant with everyone as the days went on.

"Well, I know that Charlie, although he love it when he's home-"

"Prefers it in Romania." Ron finished, nodding in agreement. "You wouldn't want him to come back for all the wedding appointments." Percy smiled at his brothers understanding.

"And Bill, well, he didn't have any input in his own wedding, he's going to be no help whatsoever. I asked you Ron, because I know we have some basis of understanding one another. You don't have to if you don't want to, it was just a thought." Percy said with a shrug. He was about to turn back to Audrey when Ron stopped him.

"I'll do it." he gave his brother a sheepish grin. Percy smiled and clapped him on the back before going over to Audrey and going Bill and Fleur in their conversation.

It was just then that Neville arrived.

* * *

Aurora was sitting at her dressing table, deciding what to do with her hair. She really ought to get it cut. She was about to tie up in a messy bun when Daphne came into the room, an owl perched on her arm. "This just arrived for you." She as she handed Aurora the letter. She smiled at her friend as she opened the letter.

 _Bumped into Blaise today and invited him to the Burrow. You are still coming, aren't you? Draco Malfoy's coming too; he says he wants to make amends, so what better way than in a house full of Weasley's. Hopefully I'll see you tonight._

 _Neville._

Aurora smiled at the letter before turning round to face Daphne. The owl had flown off, but she was perched on the edge of the bed. She'd seen a smile spread across Aurora's face as she read the letter, so she knew it must be good news.

"You fancy coming to the Burrow tonight?" she asked Daphne. The question took the blonde by surprise.

"Why? I thought it was just a few drinks for Neville's birthday." She asked. She knew Neville, and she liked him as a person, but Daphne wasn't really much of a people person. Having been part of Pansy's gang at school she realised that she wasn't that sort of person and would rather keep herself to herself.

"It is." Aurora said, still looking at her. "But I'm gonna need your help." Daphne frowned at her.

"How could I possibly help?" she asked.

"Well, Neville invited Draco, meaning he'll be in a house full of Weasley's. We both know that he's trying, but I think this may just push his buttons a bit, don't you?" she asked, a small smile playing on her face. Whilst Aurora was talking Daphne had snatched the letter out of her hand and was reading it. She started laughing.

"I'll give his some credit; Neville certainly knows how to make things interesting." The two girls chuckled as Daphne headed to the door. "Let me just get changed quickly." She as she opened the door. "Oh, and I'd go with the messy bun. You'll only put it up halfway through the night anyway." Aurora glared at her without any meaning. She knew Daphne was right. She sighed as she grabbed a hair band and started sorting out her hair.

* * *

Blaise and Draco had decided to Floo to the Burrow. They had no idea where it was, so they couldn't exactly Aparate. Draco was nervous. He'd only spoken to Harry a few times in the past year, and Weasley still glared at him every time they saw each other. What would it be like with a house full of Weasley's? And Granger? He'd tormented her their whole time at Hogwarts together, he was ready for another punch in the face; it was the least he deserved.

He eventually felt the spinning stop and took a step out of the fireplace. He would see multiple red heads around the room, but his eyes were focused on the man in front of him. Neville had been greeting Blaise with a hug when he spotted Malfoy. "Glad you could come." He smiled as he clapped him on the shoulder. "I realise this is probably a bit much, I didn't think." Neville muttered, suddenly worried that he'd pushed it a bit too far, but Draco was shaking his head.

"I've always liked a challenge. Thanks for inviting me." His eyes scanned the room when he noticed that his aunt was there. "Dromeda?" he asked as he smiled at Neville and walked towards her. Her face lit up when she saw her nephew and pulled him into a hug.

"I didn't expect to see you here." She said, but she was happy nonetheless. She knew that the past few years had been hard on him, and she wanted him to be happy. Draco shrugged.

"Neville invited me. I explained the whole, fresh start, moving on thing and surprisingly he seems to have forgiven me. Not that I deserve it." he mumbled the last part. Andromeda cupped her hand against his chin and sighed.

"It's because you know you've done wrong, and he sees that you're trying." She chuckled as her eyes flicked towards Neville, her eyes bright with amusement. "That and I think Blaise may have had something to do with it." Draco followed her eye and saw that Neville and Blaise were laughing about something or other. Draco frowned slightly, looking from his best friend to Neville, when recognition struck and he chuckled too.

"I see what you mean." He said as heard the roar of the fire and two more people stepped out. Neville pulled Aurora into a tight hug, and he saw Daphne roll her eyes as she greeted Blaise. "Excuse me." Draco said to his aunt as he went over to the group. "Daphne?" he asked. This was the last place he expected to see her. She chuckled at his bemused face and pulled him into a hug.

"I thought you could do with some moral support." She whispered in his ear. He gave her a grateful smile before hugging Aurora. They'd been friends since his 6th year, and she was the only one that wasn't a Slytherin to hold anything against him.

"Glad both of you are here." He muttered as he glanced around the room. Ever since he'd stepped foot into the place he could feel Weasley's scowl, and had managed to ignore it, but he knew he'd have to converse with him sooner or later. Just as that thought had entered his mind he saw a certain man with messy black hair and glasses purposefully make his way towards him. Draco could feel his heart hammering, knowing that the determination on Harry's face would lead to an argument. He felt Aurora squeeze his shoulder slightly, letting him know she'd seen him too, and was there for him.

Draco took a deep breath, ready for whatever Harry had to say.

* * *

A/N: I've never really done a fanfic with this many characters and POV (as such) but I figured the first few chapters would be introducing the characters that I will be using, and then making them more about George and Aurora

Please bare with me; it's been a while since I've written anything, but I've had these idea in my head for a while, and I needed somewhere to put them.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry could feel everyone staring at him as he walked towards the group by the fireplace. He had no idea what the 3 Slytherin's were doing here, but by the way Neville had greeted them, he'd clearly invited them. He stopped in front of Draco, noticing the protective hand on his shoulder. He looked at the girl, who gave him a small smile, but continued her conversation with Zabini and Neville. At least she seemed to know that Malfoy and Harry needed to have this conversation.

Before Harry could say anything, Malfoy had started speaking. "I know I'm the last person you probably want to see. After everything I've done you have every right to hex me to oblivion." He muttered, clearly uncomfortable with the situation, but he still kept eye contact with Harry. "I want to put the past behind us. You won this war with the help of Granger and Weasley, and everyone from the Order. I want to start a fresh." Malfoy held out his hand. Harry had never seen him this nervous since their detention in the forbidden forest. Harry took hold of Malfoy's hand and shook it.

"You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort again. We can help you there." Harry tried keeping a straight face until both he and Malfoy started laughing.

"I suppose I deserved that one." Malfoy smirked as Harry nodded.

"You did. But Neville seems to want to put the past behind him as well, otherwise you wouldn't be here. If he's ready to forgive and forget, then so am I. We're not kids anymore." Malfoy nodded and was about to introduce Harry to the others properly when a voice made him stop.

"There is no way I'm forgiving you." Ron had come up to them, a scowl still on his face, looking at Malfoy with pure hatred. "After everything he and his family have done, I don't think so." Harry sighed and turned to Ron.

"You may not like it Ron, but people do change." Ron was about to argue when another voice was heard.

"Have you forgotten what happened at the manor?" A bushy main of brown curly hair appeared next to them. Hermione was staring at Ron, waiting for an answer.

"Of course not. It's hard to forget you screaming like that." He muttered, but Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Draco had every opportunity to say it was us, but he didn't. He stalled. And the night Dumbledore died Harry has always been adamant that Draco was lowering his wand; that he had no intention of killing him. I'm all for giving him another chance. Besides, he's had Aurora's influence over the past year by the looks of things, and she's a great judge of character." All three boys looked bewildered at Hermione's speech; even more so when she was pulled into a tight embrace by the brown haired girl who had her shoulder on Draco to begin with.

"You two know each other?" Draco asked, uncertain how that had happened. Aurora chuckled and ruffled his hair. He playfully scowled at her as she poked her tongue out at him.

"I used to help Hermione with her Ancient Runes homework sometimes at school." Aurora smiled at the group.

"You weren't in our year though, were you?" Harry asked. He'd have known her if she had been.

"No. The year above you. I kept mostly to myself anyway. Less drama that way." She laughed as Zabini, Greengrass and Neville came over to their conversation.

"Making friends are we Draco?" he drawled, knowing it would wind his friend up.

"Shove off Blaise." He muttered, giving him a half-hearted glare.

"I swear the only reason I was invited to be the referee or something." Aurora muttered, making Harry and Hermione laugh.

"Not for my birthday at all then?" Neville said sarcastically as Aurora leaned her head his shoulder.

"Of course not. I came here for the food." Neville chuckled just as Mrs Weasley said that the dinner was ready. The small group followed everyone outside where there were tables set up to accommodate everyone who was there

* * *

It was getting late. Malfoy, Zabini and Greengrass had decided to go home not long after dinner was finished. Ginny couldn't believe that Malfoy and Harry were able to actually hold a conversation during dinner without resulting in a duel of some kind.

There were many subdued conversations happening in the living room. Molly and Arthur were in the kitchen, making everyone hot chocolate before Neville, Aurora and Hermione made their way home. Ginny was glad the Neville no longer felt out of place. She had hoped that Luna would have come, but she'd been busy travelling the world and was constantly losing track of the time.

Ginny looked around the room. Charlie was talking to Aurora about the Dragon conservation project that he was managing back in Romania. She was surprised that Aurora was just as fascinated by the project. It was the first time all night that Aurora had showed any enthusiasm in anything. She was nice enough girl, Ginny couldn't really fault her. She'd held a conversation with everyone throughout the night, making sure the Slytherin's were behaving themselves, and to just get to know everyone.

Andromeda had stayed as well, and was currently talking to Harry and Ron whilst little Teddy was asleep in her arms. Ginny had phased out of the conversation as she was contemplating the events of earlier that evening, when she heard Andromeda mention Aurora.

"After everything that Draco told me about her, well, let's just say that I'm glad that she's become friend's with him. I don't know what he would have done if she hadn't started talking to him."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. Ginny's interest had also been captured. Andromeda seemed to hesitated before answering.

"How well do you know Aurora?" she asked. The three of them shrugged. "Tonight was the first time you've actually spoken to her, isn't it?" she asked instead. When the three of them nodded, Andromeda sighed.

"Well, according to Draco, his 6th year was terrible for him, as you well know. His attempts to save his family weren't working." Ron face turned hard. It had done every time Malfoy was mentioned, but Ginny could see that he was just as intrigued as she was. "He told me that he didn't see any way out and he'd tried to stop it all." Her eyes fell to the floor, as if she was debating whether or not to continue.

"When you say he 'tried to stop it all' you mean he tried to... kill himself?" Harry asked. He was uncomfortable about asking, but it was what Ginny was thinking as well. When Andromeda nodded Ginny gasped.

"It had really gotten that bad?" she asked. She'd never liked Malfoy much, but she would never wish that on anyone. Andromeda nodded again.

"He had no one to talk to; his attempts on the vanishing cabinet weren't working, as were his other careless attempts to get at Dumbledore." She paused slightly, gathering her thoughts. "According to Draco, he was about ready to take a potion that would have killed him when she came out of nowhere and slapped it out of his hand. They got into an argument about it and she practically dragged him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey gave him a dreamless sleep potion, and when he woke up she was still there. I don't what she said to him, he wouldn't tell me, but he never tried it again. When things became difficult he talked to her. He said that she'd known something was up, and kept telling him he should do what he felt was right, no matter what the consequences." Harry was frowning, trying to take everything in. Ron's scowl was still in place, but Ginny could tell that he was having a hard time to actually hate Malfoy now.

"So," Harry started, once everything had sunk in. "You think she may made him think twice about Dumbledore?" he asked.

"I like to think so." All 4 of them jumped, and looked up to see that Aurora was standing there with a tray of mugs, all steaming with hot chocolate. She smirked as she handed out the drinks before sending the tray back into the kitchen and taking a seat on the arm rest next to Ginny. "I think all I did was just talk to him until he was sick of hearing my voice." She laughed before taking a sip of her drink.

"Now that can't be true." Andromeda smiled at her. "You must have said something to him to make him re think what he was doing. And you stopped him from killing himself, so for that, I'm grateful." Ginny could that Aurora blushed slightly.

"What did you say to make him not try again?" Ron spoke up. Aurora frowned and bit her lip slightly, trying to figure out how to say it. She sighed and shrugged before turning to face them.

"I told him I'd been in a similar situation, but I couldn't use any magical means to do it. Told him it was the worst mistake of my life, but that now I've got plenty of time to make more." She muttered, not looking at any of them.

"You tried..?" Harry started, not able to continue. "Why?" he asked, not wanting to believe what she was saying. How could this bubbly and talkative girl, who laughed easily and joked around with everyone, be so low as to do anything like that?

Aurora looked straight at him. "You came out of the maze clutching the dead body of my best friend." There was silence between them; you could have heard a pin drop. Harry was looking at her, his eyes wide, no knowing what to say. Ginny's mind had gone completely blank. It was Ron that spoke first.

"Wait, I knew I recognised you." He said, pointing a finger at her. "Aurora Simmons, Hufflepuff Beater?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "Fred and George always said that you were the best beater they'd ever played against. They were always impressed that you were the only girl beater in their time at Hogwarts." Aurora laughed slightly before silence fell between them again, but it was a comfortable one this time. Harry still looked like a deer in the headlights, but Ginny curled up to him, drinking her hot chocolate and smiled. Aurora would fit in well with the Weasley's.

* * *

George was leaning again the door frame, taking in the scene. Everyone looked happy. Neville, Hermione and Charlie were talking in one corner, his mum and dad were talking about Bill and Fleur's first anniversary, and Ginny, Harry, Andromeda and Ron were on the sofa's near the fire, talking to someone with her back to him.

When he heard Fred's name from Ron, George had stiffened slightly. He still found it hard, hearing his brother's name. He was still grieving, even a year later, when the rest of his family seemed to have moved on. He knew he should too; he knew that he was hurting his mother by the way he distanced himself from everyone, but he couldn't help it. Fred was his twin; a part of him. He couldn't just forget about him and move on like the rest of them. They just didn't understand.

"Fred and George always said that you were the best beater they'd ever played against. They were always impressed that you were the only girl beater in their time at Hogwarts." Ron's voice drifted over to him. He frowned slightly. Simmons? What was she doing here? He's only ever spoken to her once in his time at Hogwarts, and that was when Hufflepuff won the Quidditch game against Gryffindor in that storm. George was about to make his way over when Mrs Weasley spoke up.

"Neville, Hermione, Aurora, you really don't have to go tonight. There's plenty of room here, and it's getting quiet late. Neville can stay in Charlie's room with him, and the girls can have Percy's old room. We really don't mind at all."

Aurora had turned round, her eyes wide in fright, making George frown. When Neville started speaking, George saw her relax slightly. "That's really kind of you Mrs Weasley, but..." But his mother was already shaking her head.

"No buts. As I said, there's plenty of room. Now I suggest you head off to bed now..." George didn't hear the end of her sentence. He'd made his way into the kitchen and out the back door. He didn't want anyone seeing him. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He was better off alone. He heard the muttering from everyone in the house and lay in the grass. He'd given them all time to settle down, and fall asleep before he went back inside.

* * *

George must have dozed off; when he looked at his watch it was half one in the morning. He sighed as he got up, his joints stiff from the hard ground, and made his way into the kitchen. It didn't register in his head that the light was on until he walked in and saw her sitting at the table, a steaming mug of tea in her hands.

She looked up in surprise, her baggy tea shirt falling of one shoulder. She blinked a few times, as if trying to decide whether or not he was really there. She sighed and set her mug on the table. "Do you want one?" she whispered. He frowned at her, not knowing what to say. She had slight bags under her eyes, and she was shivering slightly, despite the warm night that it was. He sat down opposite her, but declined the cup of tea.

"You look like shit." He muttered when she took hold of her steaming mug of tea again. She looked him up and down, and shrugged slightly.

"So do you." She muttered before taking a gulp of tea. She sighed and seemed to relax a bit in the chair. She was still looking at him, debating whether or not she should ask him a question. He didn't need this, not from a stranger anyway. He was about to get up when she whispered something that made his stop. "He wouldn't want this you know." He frowned at her, unsure of what she was trying to say. "Fred." She clarified.

"What would you know?" he muttered as he got up from the table.

"More than you think." She mumbled as he left the kitchen. He knew it was a mistake to have sat at the table with her; knew she'd say something about Fred, everyone did. He was about to make his way up the stairs when he noticed that blankets on the sofa. He turned back towards the kitchen, a frown on his face.

"Mum offered you Percy's room, why are you sleeping on the lumpy sofa?" he asked. She looked at him in shock, not knowing what to say.

"Why do you care?" she asked as she walked past him into the living room. He followed her, and sat in the chair, looking at her as if she'd gone mad. No one in their right mind would choose the lumpy sofa over a comfortable bed. She was avoiding eye contact with him, which just annoyed him all the more. He didn't say anything, knowing how annoying it is when people constantly ask questions you don't want to answer. He stared into the dying embers of the fire when she finally spoke in a whisper.

"Nightmares." It was all she needed to say. George nodded, knowing what that was like. He looked at her, clocking the dark circles under her eyes, the way her hand fidgeted with the blanket over her legs, how she looked so scared when his mother had offered her Percy's room. This wasn't a one off. These nightmares where a regular occurrence and she didn't want to wake anyone up.

She quickly wiped away a tear that had escaped, and before George even knew what he was doing, he'd moved to sofa and took hold of her hand. She looked at him, confusion on her face, as he started rubbing circles on her wrist with his thumb. She closed her eyes as George put his arm around her shoulders, comforting her as the tears started to steadily fall down her cheeks. It was then that he realised that he wasn't the only one who was still suffering.

Here was this fragile girl next to him, who was still tormented by the horrors of the war, and she was trying to face it alone, just as he was; but she couldn't. He realised that he'd been a fool as Aurora rested her head against him. He lay down on the sofa, bringing her with him and wrapped his arms around her completely. Slowly, they both fell asleep, and George knew that he wasn't alone in this anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm think that new updates are going to be posted on Sunday evenings. I tend to write up during the week, and then edit them on the Sunday, so it makes sense.**

 **This chapter was a heard one. I knew I needed a way to make the other accept Draco, but I didn't intend for that conversation around the fire to happen. My mind just runs away from me sometimes, but I'm glad it did. It made a nice segway to Aurora's meeting with George in the kitchen (in my mind at least - just trust me on this.)**

 **I just hope that all my ideas for this to flow easily into one another. I know what I want to happen, and how things happen, but I always find it difficult for the journey. I always suck at that filler parts of a story, so seriously, you're gonna have to bare with me**

 **Also, everything belongs to JKR, apart from my OC Aurora, but man we all wish we had her imagination!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter's mega long, I'm sorry. Once again, its info dumping, but I feel that it needed to happen. Hope you enjoy. All characters belong to JKR. The OC Aurora (and anyone else that isn't mentioned in the Hp franchise) is all mine.**

* * *

Aurora stood outside the house, not wanting to go inside, but knowing that she needed two. She'd spoken to Karen on the phone many times since the battle of Hogwarts, but she'd avoided seeing her face to face. She could feel the panic starting to overwhelm her, but before she could turn away, the front door opened, and there she was.

Karen was the same as ever; hair in soft waves, the blond slowly turning to grey, and apron round her waist, covered in flour from her most recent bake. Her blue eyes were bright and full of laughter as she made her way towards Aurora. Before she could say anything, Karen had pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, I've missed you. I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again." Karen had begun to shake against Aurora, telling her that the older woman had begun to cry. They pulled out of the hug at the same time. Aurora could see the tear tracks on Karen's face, but she was smiling; the same smile she wore whenever she saw her favourite niece.

Karen took hold of Aurora's hand and started pulling her towards the house. Once inside Aurora couldn't help but smile. The place was filled with smell of freshly baked muffins, reminding Aurora of her time spent here as a little girl. She was led into the kitchen as Karen started making the tea. Now that Aurora was inside, the panic had started to subside. She'd missed this house, and the memories, and she finally felt at home again.

Karen put a mug of tea in front of her, followed by the plate of muffins, still warm, and took the seat opposite her. Aurora took a deep breath, but shook her head. Her eyes were beginning to prickle from the sudden tears that were about to fall. Karen took hold of her hand over the table and smiled at her.

"You don't have to say anything, my dear. I know. I really do. It wasn't your fault what happened. He knew what he was doing." Aurora sniffed and blinked back the tears.

"But it was my fault." She muttered. "If he hadn't felt the need to protect me all the time he wouldn't have stood in front of me and..." she couldn't breathe. The memories of what had happened were fresh in her mind, and she couldn't stop the tears. Karen stood up, bringing Aurora will her and pulled the younger girl into another hug.

"It was not your fault. You understand? That was Archie. He always felt the need to look after everyone else. When you both got your Hogwarts letters, it was only a matter of time before you found each other, and when you did, Archie wasn't going to lose you." Aurora pulled out of the hug, a pained look on her face.

"But now I've lost him." She whispered. Karen sighed, and patted her cheek with motherly affection.

"But he's not really gone. He lives in you 'Rora, and he would hate seeing you like this, you know he would." Aurora nodded, thinking of a certain Weasley who was going through the same thing she was, though he was unaware. It was exactly the same thing she'd told his that morning in the kitchen at the Burrow.

Aurora took a deep breath to calm herself down. Karen smiled at her as they both sat back down. "I'm sorry I haven't been around. I just..." she trailed off at the look of understanding on Karen's face.

"You're here now, and that's all that matters. You're always welcome here, you know that. It's what Archie would have wanted, as well as your mother. When she died, we took you in, just as she wanted. You're as much my daughter as you were hers. Just, don't become a stranger again." Aurora could see the plea in her eyes and smiled.

"I'll be round so often, you'll soon become sick of me."

"Impossible."

They both chuckled and Aurora started to feel more at ease. The place may have held a lot of memories of her and Archie together, but they were happy ones, and she hadn't felt this at peace in a long time.

* * *

Neville was just collecting a new book he'd ordered from Flourish and Blotts when someone burst into the store making him and owner jump in shock. Neville turned round and saw a very breathless Blaise, a look of pure panic on his face, and his immediate thought was that something had happened to Aurora.

Neville put the book down and beckoned Blaise into a chair so that he could catch his breath. "What's happened? Is it Aurora?" Neville asked when he thought that Blaise would be able to answer. The other boy just shook his head, clutching his side. Blaise tried speaking, but all Neville could hear was the words 'Weasley', 'mess' and 'help.'

Once Blaise had got his breath back he was handed a glass of water by the owner. Blaise thanked him and downed the drink in one before turning to face Neville. "It's Weasley. The twin. I was walking past the shop when I heard a crash and the sounds of glass braking. When I looked in he was in the middle of it all. I didn't see what sort of sate he was in. I was running to the pub; to Floo to the Burrow, but then I saw you. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want his family to see him like that. I've never seen him like that. I didn't think he had it in him."

Neville frowned slightly. "Wait, you saw George wreck the shop?" he asked. Blaise nodded. Neville was still trying to get his head round it when the owner of the book store spoke up.

"Mr Longbottom, you should go. Mr Zabini's right. Mr Weasley doesn't need his family seeing him in that state. What he needs are people around him that he can talk to without hurting his family. I'll look after the book. Both of you go. He needs you." Neville nodded as Blaise stood up. Neville thanked the owner and followed Blaise down Diagon Alley towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

* * *

George was breathing hard, his eyes tight shut. He could feel the wind rustle his hair from the newly broken windows. He hadn't meant to lose his temper. He thought that he'd be able to deal with it all; sorting out the shop and surprising everyone when he told them that he was ready to re open it again.

What he hadn't expected was to feel the despair that he felt when he'd first lost Fred; the hurt and the anger. It was then that he realised that he was angry, really angry. Angry that Fred was no longer here, angry that his family didn't understand how he was feeling, and angry with himself for feeling so weak and pathetic that he couldn't go into the shop without feeling any of this.

He heard the tinkle of the bell, indicating that someone had walked into the shop. He was surprised that it still worked, but he didn't look up. "George?" a voice called. He could hear two sets of footsteps stop right in front of him. George finally looked up and saw Neville looking at him, and someone else a little further back. "George?" Neville asked again as he sat down in front of him. George was still breathing hard, but as he looked around at the mess he'd made him realise just how bad he really was.

"I didn't mean to." He muttered. Neville shook his head and rested his hand on George's shoulder. "It just...sort of happened." George could feel the tears falling, but he did nothing to stop them.

"George," Neville started, "You need to start talking to people. You can't keep bottling it all up. Something tells me this isn't the first time something like this has happened." George just shrugged. Neville was right. He'd gotten angry before; hadn't been able to control his magic and had destroyed most of his bedroom back at the Burrow. At the time, the house had been empty, so he'd quickly set things to right before his mother would notice.

"There's no one to talk to." George muttered. "Nobody understands how I feel. They all think they do, but they don't."

"That's not strictly true." The other boy said as he made his way forward and sat next to Neville. "There is someone you could talk to. They know exactly how you feel." George frowned at the other boy, partly in confusion, and party trying to remember when he'd seen him before. "Blaise Zabini." The boy smiled at him. "A friend of Neville's, and I'm here to help."

"Listen, I know you think you can help me, but you can't. Nobody can. I just have to deal with this on my own. Thanks for the offer," George had stood up by now. He wanted nothing better than for the two of them to leave him alone, "But I'll be fine." He continued as the other two stood up as well. George saw them exchange a look. Neville gave a small nod, and before George could ask what was happening, Blaise raised is wand, and a silver light in the shape of a tiger emerged and raced out of the shop.

"Who did you send that to?" George asked. He could feel himself becoming angry again. They had no right to tell anyone what had happened. He was dealing with it. "I asked who –"

"Someone who can help." Neville stated, a worried expression on his face. "I just hope she turns up." he muttered.

"She?" George asked. Blaise sighed and turned to Neville, ignoring George completely.

"Nev, she's the only one who could actually help. We can all sympathise, but we don't know what it's like to lose a part of yourself. We can only guess." George looked from Blaise to Neville and back again. He swallowed, trying to gather his thoughts.

"This person lost a twin?" he asked. Neville looked at George and nodded. Before he could elaborate they heard a soft _pop_ from outside and then the shop door opening. George stared at her in shock. She was the last person he expected to turn up.

"Jeez, I was never this bad." She muttered as she looked around the shop before looking George in the eye. "Feel like talking now?" she asked.

"Aurora?" he asked. She smiled at him before turning to face Blaise and Neville.

"What have you told him?" she asked. Neville was looking at anything but her, so it was left to Blaise to answer.

"Just that you know what he's feeling because of what happened to Archie." Aurora nodded slightly. "Do you want us to go?" Blaise asked. Aurora nodded again, not looking at the pair of them. Blaise opened the door, waiting for Neville to follow. He'd stopped in front of Aurora.

"'Rora, I'm sorry. We didn't know what else to do." Aurora sighed and finally looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Nev, it's fine. I was just..." she shook her head slightly, "Doesn't matter." She went up on tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll call you later." She muttered.

"I'll be at the greenhouses." He said, trying not to grin and failing miserably. Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Of course you will be. I see you there then." Neville nodded and followed Blaise out of the shop. Aurora turned back to George, looking at him expectantly.

"Well, I suppose this mess needs cleaning up, don't you?" she asked as she pulled her wand out of the bun in her hair. He nodded slightly, and took his out of his pocket and together they cleaned up the mess that he'd made.

* * *

Once everything was cleared up Aurora turned to face George. He wasn't looking at her, but she didn't mind. She leaned against one of the shelves that they'd put to rights, just looking at him. George finally looked at her and was about to start talking, when she shook her head.

"We can either talk here, with constant reminders of Fred, or we can go someplace you've never been before, which I know will make it easier." George was silent before a moment before nodding. She smiled at him and held out her hand. George frowned slightly as Aurora rolled her eyes and took hold of his hand. "You've got to start trusting people again." She said before she turned on the spot and aparated them both back to the house.

When she opened her eyes she saw Karen in the kitchen, a huge smile on her face and waving at them. Aurora chuckled and shook her head. She turned to face George. "I warn you, she will try and feed you so many things. She likes to bake, and she'll want someone else opinion other than mine." George smiled slightly.

"Sounds like mum." He mumbled. Aurora cocked her head to the side, thinking of the food at the Burrow when it was Neville's birthday 2 weeks ago.

"See, now I'm just imagining Mrs Weasley meeting Karen. Think of all the food that could come from that meeting." She grinned.

"Now you sound like Ron." Aurora starting giggling as she opened that back door. Karen waved them into the living room where they sat down on the sofa, Karen taking the armchair, looking from Aurora to George and back again.

"Karen, I thought you were sorting out dinner?" Aurora said. Karen sighed and stood up.

"I know when I not wanted." She muttered. She was about to leave when she turned to face them again. "You will be staying for dinner, won't you dear?" she asked George.

"Karen!" Karen held up her hand and backed away. Aurora pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sorry about her." She muttered. George shook his head.

"Who is she, to you?" he asked. "She'd not your mum, because you look nothing like her." Aurora took a breath and turned to face him.

"She's Archie's mum." George frowned.

"But Archie's your twin?" he asked as Aurora nodded.

"We were adopted into different families. He became Archer Goodwin, I became Aurora Simmons. Both sets of parents knew that we were twins, and were debating whether to tell us or not as we grow up. It was when we got out Hogwarts letters that they felt the need to tell us." George was looking at her, curiosity clear on his face.

"You were in different houses." It was a question, which shocked Aurora. "He was in Slytherin, but he didn't fit in. I used to see him with Katie Bell a lot, and she'd defend him, saying he shouldn't be in Slytherin. You were on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Best beater I've played against." She smiled at him slightly. She'd hated the fact that Archer didn't fit in with his house. He'd avoided his common room as much as possible.

"So what happened?" George asked.

Aurora was silence for a little while, gathering her thoughts before she answered. "May the 2nd. Neville had summoned everyone from the Order and the DA, that's how me and Archer got there. I'd duplicated my coin to that we could communicate to each other that year. So, that battle happened, and we came across Greyback. My ankle was broken, so I could get far. Greyback prefers to act, rather than use his wand. We tried getting away, but with my ankle, I weren't going anywhere fast." Aurora took a shaky breath. She'd stopped looking at George, and was looking at her fingers as she remembered what happened.

"Greyback was coming after me, and then the idiot that he is – was – Archer stepped in front of me. Greyback attacked him instead. Archer didn't survive that." Aurora frowned slightly. She knew that she was crying, but she didn't do anything to stop them. Her voice was eerily calm when she continued.

"I don't actually remember what happened after. I suppose something similar to what happened in the shop. I was angry, couldn't control my emotions. Archer was next to me, practically ripped to shreds; there was an explosion, and before Greyback could get to me, the castle wall collapsed, blocking him from me." Aurora finally looked at George and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"So don't try and tell me that I have no I idea how you feel. We've been through the same thing. Granted, I didn't know Archer until I was 11, but there was still that bond. You weren't there when Fred died, and I can guess that you keep thinking that if you were there you might have been able to do something. I was there, and there was nothing I could do." A sob escaped before Aurora could stop it, and once again, without realising what he was doing, George had pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." George mumbled, as he stroked her back, trying to calm her down. "I didn't realise. I knew that everyone had lost someone, but all I could see was my pain, and what I'd lost. I never thought that someone else could have..." George trailed off. Tears were starting to fall but he didn't stop them. "I've been selfish." He muttered. Aurora pulled herself out of his grasp, shocking him into silence.

"But that's to be expected." She said. "You know today's the first time I've been back in this house since the battle; when I told Karen and Henry what had happened. All I told them was that he'd died protecting me. I couldn't tell them how. All Blaise and Neville know is the same thing. You're the first person I've told what actually happened. Not because I wanted to, but because you needed to know. It's okay to be selfish, because I was too. But you've got to find a way to get past it. You're family love you and they'll always be there for you."

George nodded. "I'm trying." He mumbled. Aurora took hold of his hand.

"And that's all anyone could ask for. But you've now got me to talk to, and Blaise and Neville. Okay?" George nodded again, and was about to reply when a call came from the kitchen.

"Dinners ready!" Aurora smiled and stood up.

"You staying to eat?" she asked. George nodded and stood up as well.

"I think we need a lighter conversation, do you?" they both chuckled as they followed to smell of lasagna into the kitchen.

* * *

 **A/N: Once again, sorry if it's too long. I will try and make them shorter in the future.**

 **Any feedback is appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 4

George was sat at the kitchen table looking at Percy in shock. "You asked Ronald to be your best man?" he asked, still trying to wrap his head round it. He was happy that Percy had found someone who could stop him being serious all the time, and he was happy for the both of them, but Ron? Really?

"I don't see what the problem is George." Percy was a little miffed, George could tell. "Ron's perfectly capable of helping me with everything." George rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, when he and Hermione were together. She was the one who was organised, not him. This is going to be a disaster."

"And I suppose it would be if you were my best man?" Percy hissed. George chuckled slightly.

"Gods no. I'd be a nightmare as well. Now, if it was Fred and I, then sure, the wedding would go off without a hitch." George smirked at his older brother. Percy was looking at the younger Weasley with apprehension.

"No, I'm pretty sure if I'd asked the two of you the wedding would end in some sort of explosion." George could tell that Percy was wary. It was the first time in a long time that George had willingly mentioned Fred to anyone in his family.

Before he could start to wallow, George turned and smiled at Audrey. She was smiling at the two brothers, glad to see that George was at least getting better. She'd never known what he was like when his twin was alive, but from what she'd gathered from Percy, they were always cracking jokes and making everyone laugh. She knew that George wasn't himself, and that he never would be, but she could tell that he was trying.

"So, Audrey." George starting as her smile grew wider. "And who may I ask is the Maid of Honour going to be?" he asked. Audrey gave a quick glance at Percy. She hadn't told him this; hadn't even asked the person in question, but she hoped she'd say yes.

"I was thinking of asking Aurora actually." She said. George and Percy looked at her in shock.

"How is it she's become friends with the most random people?" Percy asked.

"What do you mean?" George asked. Percy thought for a bit.

"Well, she's friends with those Slytherin lot. She'd managed to get them on civil terms with all of us, especially Malfoy. He was helping me with a report at the Ministry the other day. And now I find out that my Fiancée knows her as well." Audrey just shrugged.

"We were in the same house at school. We became friends because both our brothers were sorted into different houses than we were." George thought back to what Aurora had told him a week ago. He could vaguely remember what Archer looked like.

"Did you know Archer?" George asked. Audrey nodded.

"He was a good man. Very protective over Aurora. But they remained close throughout their time at Hogwarts. When Cedric died, he was at her side from the moment Harry came out of the maze." Audrey became thoughtful for a minute. "She's come so far in the past few years. I think of her as my little sister, so yeah. I'm gonna ask her when I next see her." Percy was frowning at the table.

"Perc, what's wrong?" George asked. Percy sighed and looked at George.

"I wasn't a very good older brother, was I?" he asked. He already knew the answer as he looked at the table.

"No, you weren't." George stated, making Percy's head snap up. George could see the pain in his older brothers eyes, but he smiled. "But you're definitely making up for it now. I mean, I'm really looking forward to see what sort of messes Ron gets into with this best man stuff." The three of them started laughing as Mrs Weasley came into the kitchen, holding a very fat and heavy folder.

"Audrey, dear. I've come up with a few ideas for the wedding. Now when were you thinking of setting the date for." George saw Audrey grimace slightly, but she sighed and smiled at the older woman. George tuned out, not really interested in the details. All he was thinking about was seeing Aurora at the wedding. Why, he had no idea, but he was glad she'd be there was as well.

* * *

Draco was in the fish and chip shop waiting for his food to cook when a familiar voice caught his attention. "I don't see what his problem is." The woman hissed as she held the door open for the man behind her. "Why can't he just move on? Everyone else has." Draco watched as Hermione and Harry made their way up to the counter and ordered.

"Mione, Ron will always have a chip on his shoulder towards Mal- Draco. I don't know how to change his mind." Harry sighed as they lent against the opposite wall.

"Even after what Dromeda told you? I mean, he tried to kill himself Harry. There we were only thinking about ourselves or trying to find out what he was up to when all that time..." Hermione trailed off. So Andromeda had told them what he'd been through? Draco wasn't sure how he felt about that. He was about to speak up when Harry started talking.

"And then I go and curse him in the bloody bathroom. I nearly killed him. Do you think Aurora knows about that?" Draco chuckled at the same time as Hermione.

"Probably, but she's not really one to hold a grudge. Have you spoken to her since your birthday?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"Haven't spoken to anyone of that mismatched group apart from Neville."

Draco made his way towards them. "I seeing Rora in a bit if you wanted to see her." His voice made the two of them jump.

"You were eavesdropping?" Hermione asked. Draco just shrugged.

"Kind of hard not to when you mention my aunt and best friend." Hermione smiled at him. Harry was a bit unsure.

"So," Harry started. "You know that Dromeda told us what happened?" He muttered. Draco took a deep breath and nodded.

"It's not something I would have wanted you knowing, but Dromeda must have had her reasons, so for that I can't really be mad at her." There orders were called out at the same time, so they paid and left the fish shop.

"I still can't believe I've just witnessed Draco Malfoy order muggle food, surrounded by muggles, and paid with muggle money." Hermione mussed. Draco smiled.

"When you spend the majority of your time with someone who was raised by muggles, they kind of have an influence over you."

"I think the word you're looking for is Mudblood." A voice behind then made them turn round. Ron was stood there scowling at the three of them. "Since when you three all chummy?" he asked looking at Hermione and Harry with disgust.

"Since when did you use such fowl terminology?" Hermione hissed. Draco had only seen her that angry once before and he'd been on the receiving end of it in third year.

"It's only what he'd call you Hermione, so why not whoever he was just talking about."

"I haven't used that term since second year." Draco muttered. Hearing it made him wince and remind him what a bastard he's been when he was younger.

"Big of you." Ron was glaring at him. Draco rolled his eyes.

"My views have changed Ronald." Draco said through gritted teeth. "They changed during my sixth year; Aunt Dromeda told you what happened. Aurora has been there for me, even though I didn't deserve, and I couldn't do anything to help her when she needed it." Draco angry wiped away the tears from his eyes. "I would never call Aurora such a fowl word, one, because it's disgusting, and I apologies to Grange- Hermione for calling her that; and two, because Aurora's half blood anyway, and she has more morals then me and you put together." Draco took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Harry, Hermione, do you still want to see Aurora?" Draco turned to them. They were looking at him in shock, but they nodded. Draco turned back to Ron. "You're more than welcome to join us. Not because we want you there, but I'm sure Aurora would like to see the three of you again." With that Draco turned on his heels and walked down the street. He didn't know if Ron would come and he didn't care. He needed to calm down, and Aurora would know what to do.

* * *

Ron scowled at their retreating backs as he followed them round the corner. He didn't understand why Malfoy wouldn't just aparate, when he noticed Draco turn into a muggle Art Gallery. He sighed and followed them into the building. He looked around and saw Aurora walking over to them, an angry expression on her face. She turned to look at him, and Ron took a step back slightly.

"What did you do?" she asked. Ron frowned.

"What makes you think I've done something?" he asked as he scowled at her.

"Because I can feel the hostility coming off of you and Draco, and Draco's barely contained magic." She turned away from him and took hold of Malfoy's arm. "Draco, what happened?" she asked; her voice calm and collected.

"He called you a Mudblood." He muttered.

"He did WHAT!?" a voice shouted making them all look at Greengrass standing there with her arms crossed. "Weasley actually said that?" she asked as she took a step towards them. Once again, Ron took a step back. Ron noticed Aurora roll her eyes and turned back to Malfoy. Ron's eyes were still on Greengrass. She was looking at him with disgust, but she didn't say anything.

"And what did you do?" Aurora was asking Malfoy.

"Explained myself, apologised for calling Hermione it back in second year, said I'd never call you that, and then invited him here."

"Big of you." Greengrass muttered. Aurora chuckled at her friend before turning to Hermione.

"Mione, would you take him out back. He knows what room I mean." Both Hermione and Malfoy nodded and they headed towards the back of the room. Aurora turned to face Ron.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked him.

"I don't trust him. No one just changes like that." He muttered. Aurora rolled her eyes.

"You seriously think he just changed like that? It took me a good 3 months before he would trust me. Then he would come and find me whenever his plans were failing. He wouldn't tell me what they were, but I knew it had something to do with Voldemort."

"How can you stand there and defend him. He said so himself that he didn't help you when you needed it and you still defend him!" Ron shouted.

"His family were imprisoned in their own home!" she shouted back. "If Draco had gone against Carrow his family would have been killed. Everything he's ever done is to protect the ones he loves."

"Seriously Ronald," Greengrass spoke up, putting a hand on Aurora's shoulder to calm her down. "He's come so far in the past few years. It seems every time you're around him you set him back. He's trying to be the man we know he could have been, but all you seem to see is the boy that he was." There was silence between the four of them until Harry spoke up.

"Daphne's right Ron. All you see if the boy that he was at Hogwarts." Ron started to interrupt but Harry spoke over him. "Hermione's put the past behind her. She was right. Aurora's a great influence on him."

"I wouldn't go that far." Aurora muttered and Harry smiled.

"I would. Ron, we have an opportunity to show that world that people change; that that man out the back was put into a situation that he could see no way out of, and we can see past all the mistakes he's done."

Greengrass took a step towards Ron, and this time he didn't move back. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. "You're honestly going to tell me, that if you were put into that situation, you wouldn't do everything you could to protect your family, even if it was going to kill you?" she asked. Ron closed his eyes and sighed.

"I get where you're all coming from, but I can't just ignore what he did at Hogwarts." he muttered. Greengrass gave his shoulder a small squeeze.

"No one's asking you to. I'm sure Harry and Hermione haven't either, but they're willing to accept the man that he is; a man who's trying to be a better person." Ron groaned slightly.

"Why are girls always right." He mumbled. Greengrass and Aurora laughed.

"Because we're future mother and wives. It's our job to always be right." Aurora laughed as Ron looked towards Harry.

"I'll try." He said as Harry clapped him on the back.

"It's a start." Ron nodded and looked around the Gallery.

"So, why are we here exactly?" he asked. Daphne smirked.

"Because Aurora is a genius, that why." Aurora rolled her eyes once more as she finally took to food out of Harry's hands.

"Come on, I'll show you around the place." Harry and Ron followed Aurora into the back room, all eyes wide in surprise.

* * *

 **A/N: I did say it would be a shorter chapter than the previous two. I'm hoping to make the rest of them this length, and I will eventually dwindle the POVs down. There will be couple others, just to show how the minor relationships are developing, but the majority of the POVs in future will be either George or Aurora.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my own OCs. All other characters belong to JKR**


	6. Chapter 5

Hermione jumped when Draco slammed the door shut behind them. She looked around at the relatively dark room before turning back to the man who was trying so hard. "Draco?" She asked timidly. He didn't seem to hear so she cleared her throat and tried again. "Draco. He didn't mean what he said." Hermione tried, but Draco was already shaking his head.

"He did, Granger, and I don't blame him. I tormented the three of you the whole time we were at school. He can't forget that, and I really don't blame him." Draco took a deep, calming breath as he closed his eyes.

"He can forget it." she hissed. She wasn't as annoyed at Ron now that she was away from him. "He just doesn't want to. Yes, you tormented the three of us back in school, but we were kids. It's just what kids do." She saw Draco nod slightly before turning to look around the room again. Her eyes had adjusted and she could see shapes around her, but she still couldn't make out what they were. "Where are we, anyway?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. She heard Draco chuckle, and she smiled. He seemed to have calmed down, which was good. "And why don't I feel angry or annoyed at Ron anymore?" she asked as a sudden feeling of calmness flooded through her body. Once more, Draco chuckled, but he finally explained.

"There's a spell on the room. Aurora did it. She was angry after the war, and upset about everything that had happened; the people who died. She came back here, and spent the majority of her time working in this room. She knew she had to get rid of her anger, and the only way she'd been able to do that was to paint. Not with magic, so that's what she did. And it worked, to some extent. The anger was still there, bubbling under the surface, so she put the spell on the room. It's mild, so that gradually she'd be able to control her anger when she wasn't in the room. Now we use for every time we get pissed off at the little things; like Ronald out in the street." Hermione nodded. She knew Aurora had lost her brother in the war, much like George. Twins shouldn't be separated like that, but what's done is done.

"So, what did she work on, when she painted?" Hermione asked. She found it easy to talk to Draco. She wasn't sure if it was the room, or finally seeing where he was coming from, she didn't know. She just wanted to keep talking to him. Draco moved across the room. She saw a stream of light coming from his wand but before she could ask the room filled with gradual light. Hermione gasped, just as the door opened and the others walked in.

"Wow." Hermione heard Harry mutter under his breath. Hermione smiled as she looked around her. She'd been interested in Astronomy when at school, but this took it to a whole new level.

"Aurora, this is incredible." Hermione grinned at the older girl. She saw Aurora shrug her shoulders and Daphne smirking at Ron's wide open mouth.

"Told you she was a genius." Daphne whispered to him. Ron just rolled his eyes and took a step further into the room. You could see every star, every constellation, and galaxy; every planet and the nebula's. It was amazing.

"How?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at Draco and saw a slight frown when he looked at Aurora. Again, the older girl shrugged.

"Oh, come on." Ron finally spoke up. "This must have taken ages." Hermione saw shooting stars flying across the ceiling. It's what the night sky would look like if there were no light pollution.

"It's just a hobby." Aurora smiled as she waved her wand. Deep space gradually disappeared and she turned to look at the others. "Now, I could so you round, or, we could finally get round to eating this delicious food that's making my mouth water."

Ron smiled. "Now you're talking."

* * *

 **September 1999 – a week later**

George laughed slightly as Aurora hit her head against the book she was supposed to be look through. "Why did I ever agree to be Maid of Honor?" She mumbled, making George laugh even more. Her dark brown hair was in a French braid today, a few bits already falling out and framing her face. He could see that she was tired, knowing that she wasn't sleeping properly again, but he never pushed her. Molly was frowning at her as well.

"Dear, we haven't even started." Aurora looked up and sighed.

"I know, but a thought's just hit me." She said. George, Molly, Ron, Audrey and Percy were looking at her expectantly. She turned to look at Audrey, a slightly pout on her face. "You're going to make me were a dress. I'm going to have to wear makeup and actually do something with my hair." She grumbled, making everyone at the table start laughing.

"Aurora, it's a wedding." Audrey rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm going to make you." Aurora playfully glared at her friend and she flipped open the book she had in front of her.

"So, dear." Molly started, making Audrey grimace. "We need to set a date. We can't exactly plan a wedding without knowing when it will actually be." Audrey sighed.

"Molly, the wedding won't be for a while. Next year maybe..." she trailed off. Aurora took hold of her friends' hand.

"Audrey, you've always wanted a winter wedding. We can make that happen if it's what you want." Aurora looked at her friend, an eyebrow raised in questioning.

Audrey frowned slightly. "I have a date in mind." she muttered, avoiding eye contact with Aurora. George frowned slightly. Why wasn't she looking at Aurora? A look of realisation crossed Aurora's face as she had a small smile on her face.

"December 12th?" she asked and once again Audrey nodded. "December 12th it is then." Aurora smiled as Audrey started shaking her head.

"No, we'll pick another day, I don't mind. It doesn't have to be that day." Audrey started rambling and Aurora chuckled slightly.

"Audrey, if that's the day you want, then that's the day you'll get married." Molly stated, as if she had the final word. Audrey looked as if she wanted to protest but both Percy and Aurora squeezed each hand in reassurance. Aurora stood up with the same small smile on her face.

"I need some air." She mumbled. Molly, Percy and Ron didn't seem to notice. Audrey watched her friend leave the house and then turned to look at George. George didn't need to ask before he stood up and followed Aurora out of the house.

* * *

Aurora took a deep breath of air, trying to clear her head. She was happy for Audrey. She was like a big sister to her, and they'd stayed in contact when Audrey left Hogwarts. She remembered a conversation she'd had with the older girl in the Common Room. The girls were all talking about life after Hogwarts, what their weddings would be like and when they wanted them to happen. Audrey had said that she'd always wanted hers on the 12th of December; the day her granddad passed away the year she was born. It only seemed right that Audrey got what she wanted; it was her wedding after all.

Aurora heard footsteps behind her, but didn't turn around. "December 12th is your birthday, isn't it?" he asked. Aurora turned and faced George with a smile and nodded. "And you don't mind?" He asked, an eye brow rose, daring her to lie. Aurora shrugged.

"It's her day. Who am I to say no? She's always wanted it on that day since it's the day her Gramps died, so I'm not going to protest." George gave her a small smile. "Besides, I'd rather celebrate something like my honorary big sister getting married, then moping about remembering the good, the bad, and the ugly times I had with Archie."

They were silent for a while, each enjoying the sun that had peaked through the clouds. It was September, so they made the most of it. It was George that broke the silence. "That's very..." Aurora could see the corner of his mouth turning up into a smirk, "Hufflepuff of you." Aurora playfully shoved his arm but he pulled her into a hug. Aurora's arms instantly went round his waist. She was never one to turn down a hug.

"I'm glad you've come part of our lives." George muttered. Aurora pulled away and looked at him questioningly. "I mean, I'm pretty sure, without you, I wouldn't be getting better. Blaise has helped me in the shop a couple of times in the past 2 weeks, and I've been helping Neville in the greenhouses. Nice present, by the way." Aurora smirked.

"Please, that was just too easy. It's Neville. He's the one that helped me with my Herbology exams." They both chuckled at that.

"I guess, what I'm trying to say, is thank you." George looked down at her as she smiled at him. He still had his arm around her shoulder, but she didn't pull away.

"It's what I here for." She mumbled as she rested her head on his chest, soaking up the sun.

* * *

Harry looked around him in amazement. He'd always been fascinated with all the weird and wonderful plants in the greenhouses at Hogwarts, but this was just something else. "How in the world did you afford this?" Harry asked as Neville smiled at him. Before he could answer, a voice behind Harry made him jump.

"He didn't." Harry turned around and saw Blaise making his way towards them, a tray of pumpkin juice in his hand. Neville thanked him and took a glass. Harry did the same and gestured to the greenhouses. "So you bought this for him?" but Blaise was shaking his head.

"It was Rora's idea. It's technically his birthday present from her, but me and Daph chipped in. we didn't buy it out right. For the first year, the three of us are paying the rent. After that, it's up to Neville if he wants to carry on paying the rent, or he'll buy it out right." Blaise smiled at Neville, who was about to say something when Blaise started talking again. "He deserves it. After all the shit he went through at school." Blaise mumbled the last part. Neville placed a hand on Blaise's shoulder.

"Which is all in the past. I still don't know what I'm going to do with 3 acres of land. I've still got Auror training, so I don't know where I'll find the time."

"Take up Aurora's suggestion then." Blaise smiled at him as he turned to Harry's confused expression. "Professor Sprouts retiring next year. We think Neville here should take up the position." Harry looked at Neville in surprise.

"And you didn't take up the offer for this year? Are you crazy? You'd be a fantastic Herbology teacher." Blaise smiled at Harry.

"So we keep telling him. He used Herbology at the Battle of Hogwarts for Merlin's sake." Harry chuckled, remembering seeing Neville with the Herbology teacher, all sorts of plants being used to help the Order.

"Anyway," Neville cleared his throat, intent of changing the subject. "You came here for a reason Harry, what's up?" Harry suddenly looked uncomfortable as he shuffled his feet.

"I'll go sort out some paper work or something." Blaise muttered as he started to go, but Harry stopped him.

"It's about Aurora, actually." Blaise and Neville looked at each other before turning their attention to Harry.

"What's happened?" Neville asked. Harry quickly shook his head, noting their worried expression.

"Nothing, everything's fine." Harry saw the two visibly relax. "I was just..." Harry couldn't seem to find the right words. Blaise and Neville waited patiently, seeming to know that the boy who lived needed time to think it through. Harry tried again. "It's something she said a few weeks back, and I've been wondering what she meant."

Neville led the three of them to an outdoor table and chairs. They sat down when Blaise asked what Aurora had said. "Something about Draco not being able to help because of Carrow?" Blaise's eyes went wide, catching Harry's attention. "But she would have left Hogwarts by then. It was your last year at Hogwarts. How what she there? What happened?"

Blaise looked at Neville, who nodded. "If we're all going to be spending time together, they're going to have to know. You told me about Draco's sixth year, it's only right we should tell him." Neville said. Blaise nodded and turned back to Harry.

"She was caught by some snatchers. She's half-blood, so she didn't think about having to go into hiding. You've been the Gallery, right?" He asked and Harry nodded a small smile on his face. "She was working there, when the Snatchers turned up. They thought it was just a muggle establishment, found it fun to 'play' with the muggles that were there. Of course, Aurora wouldn't stand for it; used magic to get the muggles out, but by then they realised she was witch. She looks younger than she is, so they thought she was skiving and took her to Hogwarts. She got punished for it, over and over and over again." Blaise trailed off. Harry could see his pained expression as Neville gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"The Cruciatus curse." Harry muttered as Blaise nodded.

"Before Christmas break. My class were overly enthusiastic. Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson all loved it."

"And Draco?" Harry asked. Blaise sighed.

"He was in a difficult position. If he didn't do it, they'd punish his family, so..." they were silent for a while, when Blaise spoke up again. "I don't think he put a lot of effort into it though. Not like the others. I think Aurora found it a relief when he had to do it." Harry nodded.

"So what happened?"

"I had a double Dark Arts class before dinner at the end of the week, and by the end of it..." Blaise shook the memory out of if head. "I asked Neville for his help, and he took her to the Room of Requirement, which made no sense because I always thought the entrance was on the seventh floor, not the forth."

Neville smiled. "That year it changed every few days. I only realised when I was in there permanently. When I got her there, she told me to go back; that she'd be fine. We took it in turns taking food to her. Blaise never stayed long, which we could understand. We were always able to find the entrance. It was then that I realised that you'd know where the entrance was as long as someone was still inside." Harry nodded, remembering Neville him that exact same thing.

"How long-" Harry asked when Blaise interrupted him.

"Was she tortured for? A week. As I said, it was a couple of weeks before Christmas. She stayed until the Battle. She was weak, and needed rest, so she just stayed." The group fell silent and Harry shook his head in disgust.

"How can she be like she is then? I mean, she seems like nothing fazes her. She's brought Slytherin's and the Weasley's together for Merlin's sake." Blaise and Neville laughed.

"That's just who Aurora is, and always will be I think."

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon talking over what Neville could do with the 3 acres of land that surrounded them.

* * *

 **A/N: I own nothing. All rights go to JKR. I only take credit for my OC's. I also realise that there are and will be OOC. Just remember this is a fanfiction. Changes will happen. Thought I'd let you know since I'm planning on bringing a character back who died in the books, so that will very much be OOC. Don't know when I'll be introducing him though; it may not be for a while**


	7. Chapter 6

It was now October and the whole Weasley clan were at the Burrow; Bill and Fleur having just told them that Fleur was pregnant. Everyone was congratulated them, and had started celebrating. George looked around the house, a small frown on his face. Harry, Neville and Hermione were there, but it felt weird that Aurora and the Slytherin's weren't there.

"We did invite them." A voice made George jump. He turned and saw his oldest brother smiling around the room. "Fleur wanted Aurora here, and extended the invitation to the others. Fleur didn't talk to Aurora at Neville's birthday, and felt bad for it. They'd been friends during the Triwizard Tournament." George laughed and shook his head.

"How is it that Aurora knows everyone?" Bill laughed as well and looked at his wife.

"Aurora was friends with Cedric, so she became friends with Fleur. It's a strange friendship though." George smiled and nodded. Fleur was a typical girl. Part Veela, she was pretty and liked pretty things. She wore all the dresses and the makeup, and spent time on her long blonde hair. Aurora was pretty in her own way. She always had her dark brown hair up and out of her face, and she never wore makeup. She was always in jeans and a t-shirt, that tended to be paint splattered and ripped, and she never minded getting her hands dirty.

George turned to his oldest brother. "Congratulations brother." George smirked at Bill who rolled his eyes. "How far along is she?"

"Nearly two months." George did a quick calculation in his head and started laughing.

"Some anniversary." Billy playfully hit George in the arm, hard enough for it to hurt, but not enough to bruise.

"I'm glad you're back." Bill muttered, but George still heard. He waited for his older brother to continue. "Well, you were here physically, but not mentally. But in the last two months..." Bill trailed off and looked at the rest of the family.

"Well, Aurora told me something that made me realise how much of a selfish prick I was being to my family." George mumbled as he looked at the floor.

"Archer?" Bill questioned. George looked at his brother and nodded. "Fleur did mention that Aurora had a brother."

"Not just a brother. Archer was her twin." Bill's eyes went wide. "So she went through the same thing I was going through; except, she was coping so much better than I was. She still has her moments, but she's happy, so why can't I be?" Bill pulled George into a bone crushing hug.

"You will be happy." Bill whispered in his ear and pulled out of the hug. Bill's smile widened. "And speak of the devil." George scanned the room and saw that Aurora was being pulled into a hug by Fleur. So, with a wedding to plan, and a baby on the way, the Weasley clan would be rather busy over the next few months.

* * *

"You know, it's not fair." Daphne was saying. "When Fleur's bump starts to show, it's not going to look like a baby bump. It's like she'll have a football. It's going to be tiny." Aurora and Fleur laughed.

"Erm, what's a football?" Draco asked, making the three girls laugh even harder.

"Smaller than a Quaffle." Aurora laughed, "But bigger than a Bludger. Muggles use them to play football." Draco rolled his eyes.

"How original." The four of them started chuckling as Bill came over and kissed Fleur on the cheek. He turned to the others, a questioning look on his face.

"Why are you four late?" he asked. He looked around the room, a small frown on his face. "Actually, where's Blaise for that matter?" the others turned to look towards Neville who was talking to Harry and sighed in unison. "What? What's happened?"

Draco and Daphne looked at Aurora who rolled her eyes. "He wanted to come, he's just being stupid." Bill was still frowning, making Fleur chuckle.

"'Onestly William. 'Ow can you not see 'ow he is towards Neville?" Aurora smiled at the shocked look on Bill's face.

"It's not that hard to believe." Daphne laughed, but Bill shook his head.

"That's not what I'm shocked at. I'm surprised he isn't here. Surely he'd want to spend as much time with Neville as possible?

Draco nodded, and gave a slight smile. "He does, but he doesn't want to push Neville. Blaise has always been reserved. He'd never make the first move, and neither will Neville."

"Well, I think it's time to start playing matchmaker, don't you?" A voice made them all jump, and turned to look at George. Aurora narrowed her eyes slightly, a smile playing on her face.

"And just what did you have in mind Georgie?" she asked. George's eyes went slightly wide at the nickname, but brushed it off.

"Well, Rory," Aurora took a sharp intake of breath, but George didn't seem to notice. "Blaise has helped me sort the state of the shop out, now I just need someone to help me make all the products again, and possibly some new ones, including some matchmaking ones. Now, a little birdie told me," George's eyes trailed over to Hermione, and then back to the group, "That's you're better at potions than anyone else here."

Draco mocked being hurt. "I'm offended." Aurora rolled her eyes.

"You'll get over it." she laughed and turned back to George, waiting for him to continue.

"You'll help, wont you?" he asked, suddenly unsure. Aurora smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will, just so long as you help me with something." George smiled and nodded.

"Deal." He said before grabbing Aurora's hand and heading out of the room. There was silence among the group before Bill started laughing.

"Bet's anyone?" he asked. The group looked at him in confusion. "Neville and Blaise get together first, or Aurora and George." There were sniggers in the group, before Bill pulled out a parchment and quill and started placing odds and taking their money.

* * *

As soon as they were in the kitchen, Aurora slipped her hand out of George's. She could feel her eyes begin to prickle and hoped that George wouldn't notice. George's smile faltered when he turned to face her. "Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something?" he got closer to her, his hands resting on her hips. Aurora felt something in her chest but ignored it. Now was not the time to be thinking of such things.

She gave a little chuckle at George's reaction as she quickly wiped her eyes. "I'm fine George, really."

George frowned. "No it's not. Something's upset you... I've upset you? What did I say?" he asked. She sighed and looked up at him. She could feel his breath on her forehead, and once again ignored the tight feeling in her chest.

"You called me Rory, that's all. Archie's the only one who's ever called me that." George was about to say something when Aurora was shaking her head. "It's fine. It took me by surprise, that's all. It was nice hearing it again." She gave him a small smile before George pulled her closer and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled against her hair. "I didn't know." Aurora properly chuckled at that and pulled away.

"Of course you didn't." she smiled at him. "Nobody did. He called me that because he thought it suited me better than Aurora did. The others call me Rora, but it's just not the same." Aurora could see that George was trying not to smile. "What?" she asked. "George, what are you thinking?" she asked. George finally smiled at her, a proper grin that lit up his whole face; a grin she hadn't seen since her Hogwarts days.

"Archie's right. Rory does suit you better. But, I won't call you it if you don't want me to." He said, looking in her eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"It'll be nice hearing it more often." George kissed her lightly on the forehead before letting her go and sitting at the table. Aurora could still feel George's hands at her waist, but she shook her head and sat next to George as he summoned a quill and parchment, and started writing down all the products that he and Fred had sold in the past.

* * *

Molly smiled as she turned to her husband. Arthur followed her gaze and his eyes widened when he saw just how close George was to Aurora. He'd never seen George look that intently at anyone, or be that close to someone in the year since Fred died. Arthur turned to Molly and smiled.

"So you think..." he trailed off as his wife started to nod.

"I think so. In the past two months of knowing her, George has slowly come back to us. He'll never be what he was; nobody could replace the bond the two of them had, but Aurora's helping." Molly and Arthur turned back to look at the two of them, their heads together at the table, George scribbling furiously on the parchment as they both remembered something.

"What are they working on?" Arthur asked. At that Molly's smile widened and her eyes filled with tears.

"The shop, I think." Arthur looked at Molly in surprise.

"The shop?" he asked, as if he'd misheard but Molly started nodding.

"The young man Aurora introduced us to, Blaise? He'd been helping George fix up the shop. It's all ready for new stock." Arthur nodded and looked back to the two of them in the kitchen.

"That's what they're working on, old products."

"And hopefully some new things as well." Arthur pulled Molly into a hug, rubbing circles on her back. "It'll be good, don't you think, to have the family back as it was... to some extent." Arthur nodded, looking over his family, a small smile on his face. Things were looking up for everyone, and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **A week later...**

George burst out laughing as Ron scowled at him. "Why are you even here?" the younger Weasley mumbled as he looked at his reflection. George's smile was still on his face when Percy's eyes widened in amusement.

"No, this won't do." He indicated the frills and lace all over the dress robes. "We don't want a reminder of the Yule Ball." George sniggered, remembering Ron's dress robes from then. "I think the one's we saw in the shop front will do." Percy said to the seamstress. She nodded and disappeared from view.

"Can I take this off now?" Ron grumbled, and before Percy could say anything, Ron was already behind the curtain. "You didn't answer my question George!" Ron called out to the two brothers.

"I'm here because my big brother needed me here."

"But why? I'm his best man." Ron called out as the new set of dress robes were passed over the top of the curtain.

"Yes, but we all know that you and Percy rub each other up the wrong way. I'm here as referee. Plus, I have dad, Bill and Charlie's measurements, so we can get all out robes sorted now, rather than later." Ron huffed behind the curtain, making Percy and George smile.

"Thank you, for being here. I know you're busy with the shop. It's great that you're getting things started again. I didn't see it before." George clapped Percy on the shoulder.

"It'll be better than last time though. Aurora's helping out loads, when she's not at the gallery." Percy smirked at his younger brother.

"You and Aurora, huh?" George frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Percy rolled his eyes and was about to say something when Ron re-emerged from the changing room. Percy smiled.

"Much better. Yes. We can colour coordinate when the ties and pocket squares when Audrey's made decision on the colour scheme." George handed the seamstress the parchment in his pocket of the other's measurements.

"Who are the bridesmaids going to be, other than Aurora?" Ron asked, still looking at the robes he was wearing.

"Well, Ginny, obviously. I think she's asked Hermione as well. She's doesn't have a fourth one though, and she's starting to worry."

"Why does she need a fourth bridesmaid?" Ron asked, causing Percy to roll his eyes.

"Because I want my brother's up there with me. I've been a prat in the past, and now's the time to do things right. Mum will be there for Audrey, since her parent's passed, and Dad will be up there with me too. You're my best man, Ron, Aurora's the Maid of Honor; Ginny will walk down the aisle with George, Hermione with Charlie, and the fourth bridesmaid with Bill. It was going to be Fleur, but now she's pregnant Fleur wants to take things easy." Ron nodded, finally understanding.

"Does she have someone in mind?" George asked. Percy nodded.

"She does, but she doesn't know her well enough to ask."

"Daphne?" George guessed, and Percy nodded once more.

"Like I said, we've only really known Daphne for about 10 weeks. Is that really long enough to ask her to be bridesmaid?" George thought for a bit.

"Well, think of it this way. Do we see Daphne being part of the family?"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, a frown on his face.

"Well, do we see Daphne as being there in the future, for family get-togethers, birthdays, Christmas? Because if we do, I think Audrey should ask her. I know that, because of Aurora, we're going to be seeing the Slytherin's more often. And I hate calling them that, but it's the easiest way to group them." Percy and Ron chuckled just as the seamstress came back.

"You're orders been put through sir. They should be ready in about a month for collection." Percy paid half the bill as they three Weasley's left the shop.

"You're right. We're going to be seeing more of them, especially when Blaise and Neville finally admit they have feelings for each other, and then there's you and Aurora." Percy smirked as George stopped in his tracks.

"That's twice now. What are you going on about?" George asked as Ron burst out laughing.

"You really don't see it, do you?" He asked.

"See what?" George was so confused. Percy sighed and shook his head.

"Leave him alone Ron. He'll figure it out eventually, and if he doesn't those matchmaking products' he's working on will make him see sense." Percy and Ron sniggered as they carried on down the high street, leaving George in his own thoughts.

He liked Aurora, yeah. She was great to be around, but did he see her that way? He thought back to the last time he'd seen her. He'd been worried that he was the one that had upset her; wanted to make her feel better. He remembered the way he rested his hands on her waist and gulped.

Shit. Maybe his brother's were right. Maybe he did like her more than a friend. George shook his head. She'd never see him that way. Aurora was only there to help him be himself again; to move on with his life without Fred. George groaned in frustration. Things were going to awkward between them now; he felt like he was a teenager again.

* * *

 **AN: All rights to JKR**

 **Also, what I was saying in my last AN, I was thinking about bringing a character back to life, but I've had a think and decided against it. I've got this whole new story planned; one where it goes through all the school years, so the character's going to be live in that one. I also figured that it would just become too complicated in my head to bring him back, so I'm sorry for mentioning it. I suppose i could go back and edit it out, but that's effort, so here I am. Anyways, comment and follow if you're enjoying this story; all comments are welcome.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Halloween 1999**

Aurora looked in the full length mirror and frowned. "I can't believe I agreed to this." She muttered as her gaze fell on Daphne through the mirror. Daphne was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh come on. The Malfoy's throw a muggle Halloween Party, with full fancy dress, muggle food and drink, and you want to pass up the opportunity. I don't think so." Daphne stood up from the bed. Aurora had helped her with ideas of what she could wear for the party, and had decided on that she could dress up as a pirate. Daphne had decided on 'Sexying' the outfit up, and Aurora had to admit that it worked well on her. Aurora turned back to her reflection. Having grown up with muggles, she'd a few ideas on what to dress up as, and had decided to go as Black Widow. Looking at herself now though, she was slightly regretting the leather look.

"Aurora, stop worrying. You look hot." Aurora rolled her eyes and sighed. She'd never really been one to dress up for anything, and she was at least glad that her costume allowed her to wear trousers. She did not envy Daphne right now.

"Alright. I'm ready. I'll try not to fuss, okay?" Daphne smiled and linked her arm with her friends.

"Honestly, I don't know how someone as attractive as you can be so insecure." Aurora frowned slightly. "You really don't see it, do you?" Daphne asked gently. Aurora shrugged.

"There's nothing to see." Daphne was about to protest when Aurora started pushing her towards the fire place. "Come on. Let's get to where the alcohol it." Daphne smiled and grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"Do you think Malfoy Sr. will be there?" Aurora asked. Daphne shrugged.

"I know he won't be happy about the whole idea, but Narcissa's finally taken charge of her life, and there's nothing he can do about. He put their lives through hell; he's going to have to change his views sometime." Aurora nodded slightly as Daphne pulled her into the flames and the floo'd to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

George didn't understand the whole point in dressing up; and dress up as something to do with muggles made it even more difficult. He looked around the ballroom and noticed that a few had gone simple, and dressed up at Vampires and Werewolves – or how muggles portrayed them anyway. A few of the girls had decided to come as 'naughty school girls' with their short skirts and cleavage showing. George rolled his eyes as he took a drink from a floating tray.

"I don't see what my mother was thinking." A voice muttered from behind him. George turned to see Draco surveying the room, taking in everyone's costumes. "Is that really what muggles think Werewolves look like?" he asked a Dean Thomas walked pass, howling as he did so.

"Apparently." George chuckled as he took in Draco's outfit. He was wearing red trousers with a white button down shirt, accompanied with a red sash. "Who are you supposed to be?" George asked. Draco grimaced.

"Someone called Prince Charming?" Draco shook his head. "It's from muggle cartoon or something. It was easy to put together with little to no effort." George chuckled again as Draco took in his outfit. "You just look like a wizard trying and failing to blend in with muggles." Draco laughed as George smiled.

"I am also someone from a muggle cartoon." George took off the baseball cap and frowned. "Hermione said I was someone called Ash, who liked to catch a load of animals or something." Draco was just staring at him. "What?" George asked, a little self-conscious. Draco shook his head.

"It's weird not seeing a Weasley with red hair, that's all." George grinned as he ran his hand through his newly died black hair.

"It'll only last the night, I'll be back to normal tomorrow."

"Since when was George Weasley ever normal." Draco laughed as George mocked being hurt.

"I am offended Malfoy." They both started laughing as George saw Daphne greet Hermione with a hug. "Finally, something different." Draco smirked.

"And of course, it would be Daphne." George took a sip on his drink and nearly choked. Draco patted him on the back, making sure he was alright.

"Is that Aurora?" he asked. George followed his line of sight and his eyes widened slightly.

"She should show off that figure more often." Draco muttered. George scowled at Draco slightly and only just stopped himself from making a comment. Who was George to make Draco stay away from Aurora? They were friends. Draco was allowed to admire his friend. George just hoped that was all Draco was thinking.

"Rora!" Draco called, getting her attention. She smiled and headed over to them.

"Evening Prince Charming." She hugged Draco and turned to face George. "Don't ever die your hair again; it doesn't look right." She hugged him as well before pulling back. "So tell me Ash, are you going to catch 'em all?" Aurora laughed at their bemused faces. "The amount of muggle references I get to make tonight is going to be great. I get to confuse so many people." George didn't know what to say. He'd discretely run his eyes up and down Aurora, and he felt something in his stomach. It was like all the air had been knocked out of him. The room suddenly felt very warm.

"Excuse me." He muttered. Before either of them could say anything he'd walked away towards the doors that led outside, breathing in the much needed fresh air.

* * *

Aurora frowned as she watched George walk out of the Ballroom. "Did I say something to upset him?" she asked; confusion clear in her voice. Draco started at her in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked. Aurora turned back to Draco, the frown still etched on her brow and she saw his shoulder's slump. "When are you going to realise that people find you attractive." He asked. Aurora looked at the ground. So that was two people in one night that have said that to her, and she was still finding it difficult to accept. She felt Draco's hand underneath her chin, forcing her to look up at his. "Rora, look at me. You're beautiful. Why can't you see that?" he asked. Draco looked so defeated. Aurora chewed on her lip, not wanting to answer.

Draco sighed and grabbed hold of her hand. "Come with me." He said. Before she could protest he was leading her out of the Ballroom, up one of the many flight of stairs and into one of the bedrooms on that side of the Manor. He spun her round so that she was looking at herself in a full length mirror. "Aurora. What do you see? Tell me." Aurora sighed, feeling very uncomfortable. Draco was looking at her reflection, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I see a nobody; someone who will always be part of the background; the unwanted furniture." Draco raised his eyebrows at her.

"You can't really believe that." Aurora sighed, getting slightly annoyed.

"It's what I've always believed Draco. And I doubt that's going to change anytime soon." Draco growled in frustration, rubbing his forehead in agitation.

"You want to know what I see." Before Aurora could say no, Draco continued talking. " I see a young, beautiful woman, whose eyes light up when she's happy or excited, who cares passionately about all of her friends, who's sarcastic as hell, but always means well, who will do anything for anyone, including putting everything before herself, whose funny, smart, kind, and loyal... everything you could ever want from a Hufflepuff." Aurora playfully hit Draco in the chest and he smiled. "I see someone who doesn't have to try with her appearance to be beautiful. You are effortless in everything you do Aurora." He paused making sure that Aurora was looking at their reflection. "I see someone who George Weasley is slowly falling in love with." Aurora's eyes widened in shock, making Draco gently laugh. "You heard me. He needed air, because you have that affect on him, and you don't even realise." Aurora turned to face him, taking her eyes off of her reflection.

"But why would he be interested in me?" she asked, becoming unsure of herself again.

"Because you've been there for him, you've understood exactly what he's going through, meaning you've made him realise that there is a life after Fred's death; that he can move on and find someone who will fill that hole, and who will always be there for him." Draco fell silent, letting Aurora process everything he's said. When she finally looked up at him he smiled.

"Just think about what I've said, okay?" Aurora nodded slightly as Draco took hold of her hand and led her back downstairs.

The whole time she was going over in her head the times that she had George had spoken to one another. They'd certainly been close in the Weasley kitchen, planning what products they were going to start re making; and she knew that he cared enough to worry when he'd done something to upset her.

She sighed, feeling a headache coming on, but she smiled and walked over to Ernie and Justin, trying to distract her from her thoughts.

* * *

Towards the end of the night, George found himself in the kitchen, staring at the plate of food on the counter. After he'd cooled down outside, he came back in to see that Aurora was mingling with the crowd; greeting people as if they were old friends. He'd smiled when he'd heard her laugh a couple of times, and tried his best to stay away. He didn't want to; he just didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of everyone.

Now, with the party nearly over, he was glad to get away from everyone. He hadn't expected to like someone after all this time. After Fred's death he'd felt so alone and empty, but now... whenever he pictured his future, it was Aurora that came into his head. He groaned into his hands, wishing he could stop feeling this way. Having feelings sucked.

He heard someone approach him, but he didn't look up. The person sat on the counter top next to him, waiting for him to look at them. He sighed, and felt a pang in his chest when he saw Aurora sat there. He tried to smile, but he knew it probably looked forced.

"George?" she asked, her voice quiet, sounding unsure of herself. "Have I done something wrong?" she asked. He looked at her in shock.

"No. Of course not. Why would you think that?" Aurora bit her bottom lip, making George feel warm again. She finally turned to look at his, her eyes full of sadness.

"It's just that, you've been avoiding me all night." she muttered. "I must have done something wrong." She mumbled, chewing her bottom lip even more. George took hold of her hands, making her look at him properly.

"You haven't done anything wrong Rory." She smiled slightly at the name, causing his heart to beat faster. "It's me, more than anything. I've just been thinking, that's all." He said. He saw her frown slightly, before taking the baseball cap from the chair beside him and placing it on her head.

"Thinking about what?" she asked. George was pretty sure he'd never seen anything more adorable. There she was, head to toe in tight fitted clothes, his ridiculous baseball cap slanted slightly because it was too big for her, and her legs swinging against the counters. He couldn't help but smile. "George?" she asked, "What have you been thinking about?" she asked again.

George shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He mumbled, starting to face away from her when she stopped him. She placed her hand against his cheek, George leaning into it slightly, closing his eyes at the contact. He really had it bad.

"George, you know you can tell me anything, right?" she asked. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. He could see the concern written all over her face and he wanted to reassure her.

"I know. And I will, I just need to get my head round it first." She narrowed her eyes slightly, as if trying to determine whether or not he was lying. She gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek.

"Alright. I'll be waiting." She grinned at him as she jumped down from the counter, the cap falling slightly over her eyes making George chuckle. "Well, I'm heading off." She said as she shifted the cap so that she could see him properly, a goofy smile on her face. "I've got an early start at the Gallery tomorrow." George went to take the cap off her head but she moved too quickly, giggling slightly. "Nope, I'm keeping it." she smiled before heading out of the kitchen.

George didn't move from where he was; he just watched her go. He sighed, closing his eyes once more. He could hear her laughter in his head, see her goofy smile, and her kiss lingered on his cheek. Yep. In the 3 months of knowing Aurora Simmons, George Weasley had fallen hard, and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

 **AN: I own nothing. All rights go to JKR.**

 **I would just like to take this time to tell you that I'm planning to only write about 15 chapters altogether for this story, including the epilogue, it should be complete a few weeks before Christmas. That way I get to start the new year with the new story that's been in my head for the past couple of weeks.**

 **Thank you for reading :) Follow and comment, everything is appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 8

The first week of November arrived cold and windy, and once again Aurora found herself at the Burrow. She'd agreed to meet up with George there. He'd agreed to help her with something, although she still hadn't told him what he was actually helping her with.

He'd overslept, so Aurora was in the kitchen with Molly, talking about the wedding. It was just a month away and Aurora was surprised to see that Molly and Audrey weren't stressed out. Aurora had managed to help when she can; she'd book appointments for the cake tasting, the dress fitting, decorations and flowers were all sorted; everything was scheduled, so she felt that there wasn't much more to do. They all had a final dress fitting at the end of November, and that was all there was left to do. The venue would be at the Burrow, Molly had insisted and Audrey didn't have the heart to refuse, so once more there was going to be a marquee in the yard.

They heard the stumbling footsteps of someone running down the stairs, and George finally appeared. "Rory, I'm sorry." He huffed as he caught his breath. His hair was still wet from the shower, but it wouldn't take long to dry. "What exactly am I supposed to be helping you with?" he asked. Aurora gave him a small smile.

"I'll tell you when we get there." She said as she headed to the door.

"I'll be back for dinner, though?" Molly called after them. "You're more than welcome to join Aurora." She thanked the older woman and agreed to dinner before she took hold of George's hand and they disapperated.

Aurora had closed her eyes and was now reluctant to open them.

"Where are we?" George asked. He still held her hand, and she glad. It was the comfort she needed right now. She slowly opened her eyes and sighed.

"My childhood home." She muttered. George looked at the house in front of them. It seemed dark, and lonely, and looked like it hadn't been lived in in a while.

"Rory?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know what was happening.

"It was only ever me and dad." She muttered, still looking at the house. "And then the war happened, he agreed to move away. He went to America; I didn't have the heart to remove his memory like Mione did." Aurora took a deep breath before turning to face George. "He died out there. Heart attack. There was nothing anybody could do." George pulled her into a tight hug. Aurora breathed in his smell and was glad she'd asked George rather than Neville, Blaise or Draco.

"And we're here to empty the place?" he asked when she finally pulled away.

"Of sorts. Dad left in a rush, so I don't know what's there actually. It needs to be sorted before I move back in." George looked at her in shock.

"You're moving back in?" he asked. Aurora nodded.

"Dad left it to me. He was 60, quiet young for a muggle, but his condition was hereditary, so he was expecting it. My name's on the deeds. It's my home, and it always will be. Might even be the house I live in with my family." She said before she let go of George's hand and headed to the back door. George just stood there, looking up at the house, and he was suddenly imagining what it would be like, to live there with Aurora, little children with his red hair and her sky blue eyes, or with her dark brown hair and his brown eyes. He shook his head to get the picture out of his head. He was getting ahead of himself. He didn't even know if she liked him that way.

George was shook out of his thoughts by a scream coming from the house. He was already running into the house, his wand out at the ready, not knowing what was going on. He soon found Aurora in the living room, a figure standing over her, smelling of blood and sweat.

"Greyback."

* * *

Neville was just about to go into St. Mungo's when Draco was walking out. Draco gave the Gryffindor a small smile and about to carry on walking, when he stopped. "Neville?" he asked, unsure if Longbottom wanted to talk about what was going on in his mind. "Everything alright?" he asked. Neville nodded slightly, but then started shaking his head. Draco grabbed the boys arm and led him away from the hospital.

Neville let himself be dragged away, and he was surprised when Draco walked into a muggle cafe. He order them two hot chocolates – "It's cold" was all he said before he seated Neville at a table in the far corner and took the seat opposite him.

"What wrong?" The Draco asked once their drinks had been set in front of them. Neville wrapped his hand around the steaming mug, seeming to take comfort from it.

"I just can't do it anymore." He muttered, looking into his mug. "Everytime I go there, they don't recognise me. They never have and they never will." Draco knew who he talking about and ran his hand through his hair.

"Neville –" Draco started but Neville shook his head slightly.

"Don't. I'm just having a pity party, that all."

"No it's not." Draco said firmly. "They're your parents. I've seen the records Neville. Everytime you go and visit, or your grandmother goes, they improve. Every so slightly, granted, but your visits make all the difference." Neville looked at the Slytherin, confusion in his eyes.

"You've looked at their records?" he asked and Draco nodded.

"It was one of the first things that I looked up when I started training there." He admitted. "It was my aunt that put them in that state Neville."

"But it wasn't you. You are not Bellatrix. You're a lot like Andromeda than you think." Draco hadn't thought about that much. He only really spoke to Dromeda when she was at the Manor, but Draco was hardly ever there anymore.

"Blaise should be here in a bit." Draco said as he wanted to change the subject. Neville's cheeks flushed slightly, and Draco smirked. "He was going to meet me for lunch, but if you wanted I could leave the two of alone." Neville went bright red at the comment and started to drink his hot chocolate. Draco waited until the embarrassment had subsided.

"Why don't you do anything about it?" Draco asked. Neville looked at Draco, not sure whether he was making fun or not. Draco sighed slightly and sat back in his chair. "Blaise like's you, Neville. He's never been like this around anyone, and I've known him a long time."

Neville bit his lip. "I like him too." He whispered, even though there was no one near enough to hear them. "But it's Blaise. How can he –" Neville broke off when Draco started shaking his head.

"You'd have to ask him that yourself Neville. But he won't do anything unless he's sure that you like him back. Otherwise the two of you will just be tiptoeing around each other for ages."

"You mean like Rora and George." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but we both know why that is with them two. You and Blaise have nothing stopping you. I will fully support it, and I know that Harry, Hermione and Daphne all want to see it happen." Neville was turning bright red again, but before either of them could say anything Blaise walked into the Cafe.

"I was only 10 minutes late, you still could have ordered me a drink." He grumbled as he pulled a chair over to them and the conversation changed drastically to the wedding.

* * *

Aurora looked up at George's voice. She was panicking. How had Greyback known where she would be, or where she even lived? It made no sense. And now, because of her, George was going to get hurt. George's wand was pointed at Greyback, whose attention was now on the red head, his wand also pointing at George. As quietly as she could, she moved ever so slightly, her broken ankle sending pain all up her leg, but she breathed through the pain. If she could just get to her wand, then maybe, just maybe, they would stand a chance.

"Well, look what we have here." Greyback wheezed his grin widening as he took in the scene. "Haven't I already got one of your lot?" Greyback asked as he looked back at George. "The night Dumbledore was killed? Pretty sure that one was a Weasley." George's eyes flashed with anger.

"There are many Weasley's Greyback." George hissed, his wand still pointed at the Greyback. Aurora tried to control her breathing, the pain in her ankle getting more intense. She moved too quickly and a sharp intake of breath got both of their attention. With his wand still pointed at George, Greyback kicked at Aurora's ankle and she screamed out in pain again. George went to move forward; distracted by Aurora's pain, but it was all it took. Greyback disarmed George and caught the red head's wand.

"Now," he muttered, pointed both wands at George. Greyback sent a silent stunning spell at George and with both wands George was sent flying across the room, his head hitting the wall. Aurora whimpered slightly, her eyes never leaving the crumpled form of George.

She was forced to look away from him, Greyback having grabbed the back of her hair to make her look up at him. "Now, let's finish was we started shall we?" he hissed in her face. The look in Greyback's eyes told Aurora what she wasn't getting out of this alive.

Without thinking, Aurora grabbed her wand and sent her Patronus away with a message. She didn't know who would find it, but hopefully they would come and help. Greyback let out a furious cry and pointed his wand at her. She was ready. She just hoped that someone came quickly.

* * *

Blaise couldn't stop smiling. Before they entered the hospital, Neville had suddenly took hold of his hand, entwining their fingers together. He'd searched Neville's face for some sort of explanation, but the bit of his bottom lip and the slightly scared look in Neville's eyes told Blaise that Neville had wanted to do this for a while, and had only plucked up the courage to take some sort of action. Blaise had smiled and squeezed Neville's hand, letting him not that it was okay. Neville's face had relaxed and he looked relieved. Draco, of course, had just rolled his eyes at the pair of them.

Now they were in the hospital, ready to visit Neville's parents. Neville had asked Draco to come too, and they were just about to make their way up the stairs when a Unicorn Patronus appeared in front of them. The people who were surrounding them all stopped and stared. The three of them looked at each other, knowing whose Patronus it was. Her voice was magnified, and scared.

 _'Help. Greyback's here.'_

The Patronus disappeared after giving the address they were at. Blaise knew that she was going to her childhood home today with George. But if Greyback had turned up... Blaise turned to Draco and Neville, not sure what to do. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see a Healer was looking at them, worried clearly etched on his face.

"The Ministry's been notified. The Auror's will be on their way. We'll be ready." Blaise turned to Neville, who was already nodding.

"I'll go. I think I know where it is." He said. Before Neville could aparate away, Blaise pulled him into a hug.

"Stay safe, and them out of there." Neville nodded once more and then he was gone. Blaise turned to Draco, who had had to sit down.

"I thought this was all over." He muttered, his hands messing up his hair in agitation. Blaise took a seat next to his friend.

"So did I." He whispered. He could feel people staring at them, giving them sympathetic looks. Blaise hated waiting, but he knew there was nothing he could do. They say like that, loosing track of time. Draco had his head in his hand, breathing deeply, trying to control his anger.

A shout caught their attention and Neville was back, Aurora in his arms, breathing, but unconscious. Aurora was passed over to some Healers before being whisked away. Another crack and Harry arrived, supporting a very weak George. Blaise went to help and followed a Healer so that they could deal with George's injuries too. Once George was taken off of them, Draco had appeared. The two of them turned to Harry, who looked exhausted.

"Harry? What happened?" Draco asked.

* * *

 **AN: I own nothing.**

 **Follow and comment, everything and everyone is welcome :)**


	10. Chapter 9

George was pacing outside of her hospital room. He couldn't sit still. The Healer's had insisted that he stay in bed, that he needed rest, but he knew he wouldn't. He needed to know if Aurora was going to be alright. It was his fault that this had happened. If he hadn't gotten distracted he would never have been disarmed and then knocked unconscious.

He heard footsteps running towards him. He looked up and saw that Harry, Neville, Draco and Blaise were walking up to him. "Harry told us what happened." Blaise said, pushing George into a chair. "Are you alright?" he asked. George looked at him as his he'd gone mad.

"Me? We should be worrying about Aurora. I got knocked unconscious, I have no idea what happened." He looked back at the door that Aurora was behind. He had a headache, but he wasn't going to move. He looked back at the others, waiting for them to tell him what happened.

Harry hesitated. He'd already told Blaise and Draco what had happened, and they'd handled it better than he expected but George? He knew that George cared a lot about Aurora, maybe even loved her, so he wasn't sure just how he would react. "Harry?" George caught his attention. "Please. I need to know what happened." Harry nodded slightly.

"Well, first of all, she's going to be fine George, I promise. We got there before anything major happened." George let out a breath, but his eyes didn't leave Harry's. "In all honesty, I don't think Greyback had a plan. He didn't expect you to be there, but that didn't stop him. And then she sent that Patronus, and he – "

"She sent a Patronus?" George asked, looking Blaise and Draco, who nodded.

"We were here." Draco muttered. "It appeared in the lobby. Everyone heard it, and the Healers got hold of the Aurora department. Neville went to the house, where he met up with Harry." George nodded and looked back at Harry.

"Greyback never expected her to do something like that, did he?" he asked, his eyes travelling to the door where Aurora was.

"No. He told us everything." He muttered. George turned to face Harry so quickly he nearly got a crick in his neck.

"He told you what he'd planned to do?" he asked. Images were flashing through his mind. Harry paused, gathering his thoughts.

"He wanted to 'play', as he put it. She got away from her twice before, he wasn't going to let her go again." George frowned.

"Twice?" He asked. "She's gotten away from him once before, not twice." Draco blinked as he took in the new information.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked "We didn't even know she'd met him before." George then remembered that she hadn't told them. He sighed and ran his hand threw his hair.

"The Battle of Hogwarts. He went after her then, but Archie..." He trailed off as he saw the shocked looks on their faces.

"Archie died instead." Neville finished for him. George nodded. "He must have been after her for a reason. That's always been how he works, isn't it?" Neville looked at Harry, hoping for confirmation, and Harry nodded.

"Greyback usually picks on someone until they're dead, or..." He trailed off as they all fell silent. George looked back at the closed doors. He could see Healer's moving about, but he still didn't know what they were doing.

"So what happened?" He asked as he looked back at Harry. "After she sent the Patronus?" Harry took a deep breath.

"Neville and I turned up, heard her shouting out, and we ran in. You were knocked out in the living room, and we followed the noises upstairs. He was pulling her by her hair, every so often using the Cruciatus curse. He'd kicked her a few times when she'd resist, so she'd got a few broken bones. He didn't know how quickly we'd get the message, but even so, he didn't get to do what he planned. A few other Aurora had turned up by them, and he was surrounded. Neville disarmed him, and I bound him. George, nothing happened. She's going to be fine. Just a little shook up, i think." George frowned.

"Then why haven't I been allowed in. they haven't told me anything." He muttered.

"Because of what Greyback is." Draco answered. "They need to make sure that she wasn't contaminated. But I don't think she will be. She ruined his plans, and he'll be behind bars soon enough." He practically growled the last part out. Blaise's hand was on his shoulder, as if to reassure him.

"Unfortunately, he'll have a trial. It's how it works now." He muttered, but Harry chuckled.

"He'll get a trial, yes, but if he's been targeting Aurora, like we think he's been, he'll be in Azkaban soon enough." They were silent again before they could hear running footsteps coming towards them. They all looked up and saw Hermione, Daphne and Audrey running towards them. They all stood up, ready to reassure them that Aurora was going to be alright when the Healer's came out of the room.

"Who's family?" She asked, looking from one to the other. No one answered. They weren't strictly family, but that's what they'd become. George felt a nudge from behind him. He saw that Neville, Draco and Blaise were pushing him towards the door. He frowned at them, but the Healer led him through the door.

"She's asleep at the moment, but she'll he fine. She'll be sore for a while." George thanked her as she left them alone. George went straight to the chair next to the bed and took hold of Aurora's hand. He'd nearly lost her today, and he knew he never wanted to go through that again. He was defiantly in love with her; he just needed to pluck up the courage to tell her.

* * *

Draco fell back in the chair, suddenly exhausted. He was supposed to be finishing his shift, but the Healer had just told him to take the rest of the day off. He noticed from the corner of his eye that Blaise and Neville hadn't let go of each other's hand since Neville got back to the hospital. Hermione took the chair next to him.

"She's going to be alright, isn't she?" She asked as Harry started filling Daphne and Audrey in on what happened. Draco nodded.

"She'll be fine." Hermione let out a sigh of relief and relaxed in the chair. Draco closed his eyes, listening to the chatter around him. He was shocked when Hermione squeezed his hand. "Coffee?" She asked, but she didn't wait for an answer. He'd already been pulled out of his seat and was following her towards the stairs that led to the upper floors. They only went up a few flights of stairs before Hermione rounded on him, her hand still in his.

"Draco, don't hide behind that wall of yours. Aurora's like a sister to you, you care about her. Talk to me." Draco looked at her in shock as the tears started to blur his vision. Before he knew what was happening he'd pulled Hermione into a hug and was crying on her shoulder. Hermione's arms automatically went around his neck, pulling him closer, letting him know that she was there for him.

"I nearly lost her." He mumbled against her bushy hair, his body shaking as the sobs kept coming.

"But you didn't. She's going to be fine." Hermione whispered into the darkness. "She's got all of us to look after her, she's not going anywhere without a fight, you know that." Draco chuckled slightly as he pulled out of Hermione's embrace, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you." He mumbled as they started making their way up to the cafe. Hermione didn't answer; she just took hold of his hand again, making Draco smile slightly. He didn't know what was happening, but he was glad that he had Hermione as a friend now.

* * *

Aurora could feel the softness of the bed underneath her and she sighed at just how soft it was. She still hadn't opened her eyes. She knew it was dark outside, she just didn't know how much time had passed. She felt something shift at her side and her curiosity got the better of her. She reluctantly opened her eyes to the darkness of the room. She looked to her left and saw that George was asleep in the chair next to the bed she was in, his head resting against the sheets, his hand still holding her. She smiled slightly, and shifted so that she was facing him, her hand still in his.

"George." She whispered. He groaned slightly in his sleep, making her chuckle. "George." She said, a little bit louder. He jerked awake and blinked back the sleep in his eyes.

"Rory?" He mumbled. She smiled at him as she waited her him to wake up properly. Once he realised he wasn't dreaming he was out of the chair and pulling her into a hug. "I thought I'd lost you." He muttered as Aurora wrapped her arms around him, breathing in his scent.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." She whispered as he pulled out of the hug.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, not looking her in the eyes.

"George, you've got nothing to be sorry about. We were both taking off guard. I completely forgot that he was still out there, and possibly still after me." George looked at her then.

"But why was he? You told me about Hogwarts, but Harry said that you'd gotten away from Greyback another time." Aurora closed her eyes and sighed, resting against the soft pillows. She patted the space next to her, indicating that George should join her on the bed. She felt the pressure change as George settled himself next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer towards him.

"The day the Death Eater's came to the Gallery." She muttered, her eyes still closed as she remembered that day. "Greyback was part of the group. He likes girls, Greyback does, and the moment he saw me he wanted me." She involuntarily shivered, causing George to pull her closer to him. "The group he was with would let him, and took me to Hogwarts so that Greyback didn't get carried away. From that moment on he'd wanted to find me, so at the Battle of Hogwarts..." She trailed off as sleep began to take over, and she snuggled closer to George. She didn't need to carry on; she'd already told him what had happened that night, and she was sure that Harry and Neville would have filled him in as to what had happened at the house.

They didn't say anything for a while, and Aurora was sure that George had fallen back to sleep, when he made her jump with his next words. "I don't ever want to be that scared again. I love you Rory." She practically stopped breathing. His words were muffled, so she wasn't sure if he was talking in his sleep or not. When he didn't say anything she shifted so that she was nose to nose with him. She leaned forward slightly and pecked his lips.

"I think I love you too, Georgie." She whispered before she rested her head against his chest and let sleep take over.

* * *

The next day the two of them were woken up as the others all walked into the room they were in, all beaming at the sight of them. "Oh, you guys can bugger off." George grumbled as he pulled Aurora closer to him as if hoping he could hide from them all. Aurora laughed and opened her eyes and saw Billy and Fleur beaming at them.

"Morning guys." She muttered as she untangled herself from George, who once more groaned and pulled the covers over his head. "Fine then," she poked his side, "I'll just have to eat all this food by myself." George was up in a flash, looking around the room and scowled at Aurora.

"Liar." He muttered as he looked up at his older brother and his wife. "What are you two doing here?" he asked. Aurora rolled her eyes and was about to get out of bed when George stopped her. "No. Healer's said bed rest." Aurora narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm physically fine, George. But no doubt that nightmares will be back." She muttered. George frowned.

"But you didn't have any last night." Aurora smiled and chuckled at him.

"That's because I had you here." She said as she got off the bed and walked over to Fleur and hugged her. "Let's see." She asked. Once again, George frowned, but realised what was happening. Bill and Fleur were here for her 12 week scan of the baby. George looked at Fleur and couldn't help but smile. She was positively glowing.

"Boy or girl?" he asked as he too got out of the bed and have a look at the ultrasound. Aurora passed it over to him as she grabbed the bag from Bill, who nodded at her questioning look.

"It's too early to tell just yet." Fleur said. George nodded as he looked at the picture in his hand. Aurora was at his side, having quickly got changed out of hospital gown and into her normal jeans and hoodie.

"Whatever gender it is, Molly's going to spoil it rotten." The four of them chuckled as they sat in the spare chairs in the room.

"How are you?" Billy asked as he took notice of Aurora taking hold of George's hand. Aurora shrugged.

"I'm alright." Bill and Fleur gave her a sceptical look. "Really, I'm fine. I've been through worse." Fleur gave her a knowing looking, remembering the third task and nodded.

"I do 'av a question for you." She said, looking at Aurora. Billy told hold of Fleur's hand and nodded in encouragement. "Would you be Godmother?" she asked. Aurora looked at the two of them in surprise.

"You want me to be Godmother?" she asked. When they bother nodded, Aurora was out of the chair and hugging the pair of them. "I'd love to." She whispered. Just then the Healer came into the room, wanting to check on Aurora.

"Now, have you got a place to stay, somewhere safe?" she asked. Aurora was about to answer when three voices spoke up at once.

"The Burrow." Aurora stared at the three of them.

"And when was this decided?" she asked, looking from on to the other. The Healer just looked amused.

"Last night." Bill answered. "We'd all feel better if you were there." Aurora sighed, knowing she couldn't argue her way out of this; she didn't even have the strength to try. She just shrugged.

"Fine, the Burrow it is then." George squeezed her hand and she smiled at him. The Healer asked a few more questions and seemed satisfied with the answer because Aurora was free to go. Bill grabbed the bag as Fleur linked her arm with Aurora and they made their way towards the lobby.

"Everyone's waiting at the Burrow. They want to make sure you're all right." Aurora rolled her eyes but went with it. She just wanted to sleep for as long as possible, and hope that the nightmares wouldn't return.

* * *

 **AN: I own nothing except Aurora and Karen. All right go to JKR**

 **This one wasn't my best, but with a new story in my head this one's starting to suffer because of it, I'm sorry. I'm trying. But for my first HP fic that I've had the courage to post, I'm proud :)**

 **Review and Follow. Everything is appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 10

Over the next couple of day, Aurora spent the majority of her time wondering the grounds of the Burrow. Molly, as predicted, made a fuss of her, and Aurora, being too polite to ask her to stop, found herself wondering around just to get away from her.

She'd persuaded George to go to the shop every day. Before the incident, they'd been working on all the old products, and a few possible new ones, namely the matching mistletoe – it hovered over a couple (or a person who had strong feelings for another) and the two would be stuck until they'd kissed. Aurora could tell it was going to be a disaster with people who weren't together, and would never admit feeling for the other, but she could see the fun side of it too. And every day, George would come back to the Burrow, where he and Aurora would be in the front room, either playing Wizards Chess or coming up with more ideas.

During the day, Aurora would begin drawing again; the nightmares had come back, but she didn't tell anyone. The drawing helped, but like the universe back at the Gallery helped before. But she was starting to get restless; which is why she was glad when Audrey mentioned that the bridal party had their final fitting at the end of the week.

"Oh thank Merlin." Aurora muttered when Audrey reminded her of it.

"Bored, are we?" she asked, laughing as the two of them walked through the fields behind the Burrow.

"Audrey, I hate sitting around not doing anything. I miss the Gallery, I miss being in the shop, helping George with the new products, I miss hanging out with Draco and Blaise, and Daphne. They still don't feel comfortable here. Molly's great, but one more day, I just might explode." Audrey continued to laugh at her friend before making them both stop walking.

"So just leave." Audrey suggested. "You're not exactly a prisoner. You can come and go as you please, surely." But Aurora was shaking her head.

"Molly is there, constantly."

"But she's not here now." Audrey smirked. "Go. To the Gallery, or the shop, its your choice." Aurora smiled at her friend, kissed her on the cheek and aparated to the Gallery. She smiled, when she saw it, and immediately went to the back room, found some paint in one of the many cupboards, and some spare canvases and started painting. Now she was home.

* * *

George rubbed his eyes and noticed that it was nearly 7 in the evening. He looked out the window and darkness had already fallen. He stretched and started putting the ingredients away, when a hoot caught his attention. He'd been so engrossed in his work that he hadn't noticed an owl had arrived. He didn't know how long it had been there, but it had been waiting patiently, knowing not to disturb him.

He took the letter that was tied to it's leg, expecting it to fly away the moment it was gone, but it just sat and stayed with him, waiting for him to read the letter. He un rolled it and smiled.

 _Georgie,_

 _I'm at the Gallery. I needed to get away. It's a 10 minute walk from the Leaky Cauldron, if you wanted to join. I've ordered way too much pizza so I need someone to help me finish it._

 _Rory x_

George's grin grew. He looked at the owl, who gave him one last hoot, before flying away. George chuckled as he grabbed his jacket, quickly locked up the shop and walked the length of the street towards the pub.

After reaching the other side to muggle London, George looked back at the letter in his hand and noticed that on the back it showed a map. He chuckled as he followed the directions until he was outside a well lit building, with artwork in the windows. He opened the front door, surprised to find it open, and went inside.

He stared around him, open mouthed. Artwork hung from the walls; a mixture of landscapes and portraits, as well as photography. He followed the sounds of the soft music that was playing and found Aurora, kneeling on the floor, covered in paint as usual. He smiled at the mess she'd created, and when he finally looked at what she was creating his gasp made her jump and turn round.

There, on the floor, was Hogwarts Castle, the grounds illuminated by the candles in the hundreds of windows. As he stepped closer, he saw that walls were falling, spells were flying from unknown wands, and some places were even on fire. He couldn't take his eyes off it. It was transitioning from the Hogwarts he loved, to the battle that caused everyone so much pain.

George sighed, and knelt down beside Aurora and took her hand. She lent her head again his shoulder, and they stayed like that, just watching the painting transition between the two memories. George gave her hand a quick squeeze, making her look at him.

"Why?" he asked. "Why the Battle?" Aurora sighed and looked back at the picture.

"Because of the nightmares. It's where they are; I thought they'd gone, or at least not be as bad as they were but..." she trailed off as she watched the killing curse being cast across the canvas. Before George could say anything else Aurora stood up and headed towards the table. "Pizza?" She smiled as she passed him the box. "I didn't know what topping you wanted, so I picked one at random." George smiled as he took the box off of her. The change of subject was for the best. They'd both lost someone dear to them in the battle, and the memories were still painful, but he knew that by painting it, it helped Aurora.

"Where did you learn to paint?" he asked as he leant against the table, looked at the artwork that was half finished.

"Dad." She said before taking a bite of her own slice. "He owned this place. Used to use it every now and then, but then students from the local University would pay to rent some of the upstairs rooms, to work on things, and that's what it became. When he died, it became mine, as did the house." George stared at her in amazement. She'd lost so much in her twenty years; how could she be so calm, and happy about everything. He knew that Harry was still finding it difficult to deal with what happened, but Aurora seemed to breeze through life.

"Rory?" he asked. She turned to face him, waiting for him to continue. "How do you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" she looked at him in confusion.

"How do you go about life as if nothing's happened?" he asked. He wasn't looking at her. He couldn't. "I mean, your best friend was murdered, and you're pretty good friends with the guy who survived that attack. You were caught by snatchers and Death Eaters here, which included Greyback; sent back to Hogwarts because they were too dumb to realise how old you were; were tortured most days you were back at the castle; your brother was killed in front of you by Greyback, and then you yourself get attacked by the same man over a year later, and you go about life as if it never happened. You can come back here and get on with things; you'll be going back to the house soon, even after what's just happened. How do you do it? It took me a year to get over Fred's death, and I'm still not even over it." George angrily wiped away the tears that had blurred his vision. He'd had enough of crying.

Aurora moved closer to him and pulled him into a hug. His arms instinctively went round her waist as she started rubbing circles on his back, her other hand running through his hair. "I don't George." She whispered, not letting go. "I take things one day at a time, that's all. I've had the support of my friends and family. So did you, you just didn't let them in, and I don't blame you." She pulled away so that George was looking her straight in the eye. "I found it hard to talk to Blaise and Draco after everything. It was Daphne that snapped me out of it. Her no nonsense attitude was what I needed and I started to open up."

"It wasn't until I started to get to know you that things got better." He mumbled.

"We need each other, that much is obvious." She chuckled. George's arms were still round her waist, and he didn't want to let her go. He wanted her, more than anything, but he knew he couldn't push her.

"George?" she asked. He looked at her expectantly. "You said something at the hospital, and it's been playing on my mind." George's eyes went slightly wider. He thought he's dreamed that. He didn't say it out loud, did he? "Did you mean what you said?" she asked, looking in his eyes for some sort of recognition.

"That depends on what I said." He muttered, unable to look at her anymore. His heart was bounding in his chest, he was sure she could feel it. Aurora swallowed and took a deep breath before continuing.

"You said that, you don't ever want to be that scared again, and that you..." she waited until George was looking at her once more. "That you love me. Is that true?" she asked. There was silence between them; George was trying how best to say what he was feeling.

"At first, I thought it was because we both lost a twin, that I became attached to you. But then Percy and Ron mentioned that I'd never been like this with anyone. I want to know how you are, how you days have been. I want to be the one to make you smile and laugh, and be there for you whenever you need to talk. I didn't want to admit it, because it felt like I shouldn't be allowed to move on. But yes, Rory, I love you."

Aurora bit her bottom lip before smiling up at him. She hadn't been to get what he said out of her head, and now that he'd said it out loud, and seemed to mean it, caused her heart to beat so much faster than before. "There's something about you George." She whispered. "I don't know if I can call it love at the moment, but it's something. I know that I'm better when you're around. Knowing you're in the next room helps. The nightmare's are back, but not to the point where I wake up screaming, and I think it's because I know that you're near. I'm not explaining it properly." She frowned slightly, making George chuckle.

"I have a suggestion." She looked up at him expectantly. "Why don't I ask you out on a date, and see where things go from there?" Aurora bit her lip.

"What would this date consist of?" she asked.

"Food, and good conversation." Aurora thought about it.

"Georgie, you've just described what we're doing right now." George started laughing, causing Aurora to smile.

"You have a point. See, we've got this dating thing sorted." Aurora rolled her eyes at him, but she saw him turn serious. "Rory, I mean it though. I want to see where this goes." Aurora looked up at him and smiled before reaching up and pecking him on the lips.

"Me too." They stood there, smiling at each other, before they decided it was time to leave. Rather than going to the Burrow, the decided to explore Muggle London instead, and just enjoy each others company.

* * *

Molly was worried sick. It was coming up to 10, and Aurora still wasn't back yet. She'd already argued with Audrey about letting her go, but Audrey was adamant she'd done the right thing. Molly knew that she was probably over doing it all, but she knew that George cared deeply for the girl, even if he would never admit to those feelings. Aurora was a sweet girl with a kind heart, and everyone loved that Molly knew loved her. Aurora had unknowingly become part of the Weasley brood. If anything had happened to her, Molly would never forgive herself.

She was in the kitchen, washing the plates, pans and cutlery she'd used for dinner, by hand. Her hands needed to be doing something; otherwise she'd have been pacing the whole house in agitation.

"Molly, dear. She'll be fine." Arthur reassured her for the 10th time that night. "She can look after herself. The incident with Greyback was a onetime thing. He's now in custody, awaiting trial. He'll be in Azkaban soon, she's perfectly safe, I have no doubt." Molly saw Arthur look at his watch and sighed.

"Remind me what time George usually gets home?" he asked.

"Normally about 8, why?" Arthur smiled.

"Well, don't you think that maybe they are together? For all we know George could have finally done the decent thing and asked her out." Molly smiled slightly. Arthur always knew what to say to make her mind at ease, but she was still worried. It was then that they heard a faint _pop_ from outside. Molly spun around just as George came through the back door, Aurora following behind.

"Oh my goodness." Molly screamed as she ran over and pulled Aurora into a hug. "I've been worried sick. I had no idea where you were, whether you were safe or not." Aurora refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Molly, I'm fine. We were at the Gallery and we lost track of time. We should have sent an owl or something." Aurora pulled out of hug and looked the older woman. "I'm sorry for making you worry. I just couldn't stand being cooped up here much longer. I'll be going to the Gallery 3 days a week, and then helping George at the shop on the other 2, but I promise, I will be back here every night and be here for the weekends." Aurora gave a quick glance at George before looking back at Molly. "I just have one question to ask." Molly shared a look with her husband before turning back to face Aurora.

"Would it be possible for me to stay here until the New Year? I don't fancy going back to the house just yet." Molly pulled her into another hug.

"You're always welcome here Aurora, you know that." Aurora smiled and thanked her before following George into the living room. Molly smiled at their retreating back, before turning back to face her husband. Arthur smiled back at her. He, too, had noticed their entwined hands.

* * *

 **AN: I own nothing except Aurora**

 **Comment and follow :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**December 1** **st** **1999**

With 11 days until the wedding, Audrey was surprisingly calm. When the bride-to-be asked her to look over everything, to see if they were missing anything, Aurora was happy to report that everything was booked and ready.

"Audrey, stop fussing" Aurora laughed at her friend as she sat at the kitchen table at the Burrow, going over every appointment in the hope that she possibly had something to do. "All you have to think about at the moment is the hen party." Audrey's eyes went wide, making Aurora chuckle. "You have nothing to worry about, trust me." Audrey still looked sceptical, until Daphne reassured her.

"Trust us, Audrey. The only one who's not entirely looking forward to this is Ginny, and that's because we're not going to any sort of night club to get drunk out of our heads." Audrey visibly relaxed, making the two girls laugh.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked, but Aurora shook her head.

"Not telling. Except it's not really a hen night, more of a hen day." Audrey playfully pouted at the two girls, but knew she wouldn't get anywhere, so she gave up.

"Are you sure we haven't forgotten anything." Daphne took hold of Audrey's hand.

"Trust us. Everything is ready." Audrey frowned at them.

"Will I need to bring anything?" she asked. Daphne rolled her eyes and pointed to the bags that were by the back door.

"Everything's already packed. You need to learn to not take control of everything."

"Easier said than done." Audrey muttered as she stood up. "But why is it today?" she asked looking at the two girls.

"Because, after today, everything will just become hectic again. We've got Charlie coming back from Romania; Fleur's mother and father from France," Aurora was ticking things off on her fingers.

"In other words," Daphne piped up, "It's the last day that we've all got free. So hurry up, the others are probably already waiting."

The three women aparated to a luxury resort on the outskirts of London; a find of Ginny's from after the war.

When they walked in, Hermione, Ginny and Fleur were already waiting. After the initial greetings, the girls were asked what they wanted to do for the day. Audrey and Fleur went to get a massage; Hermione and Daphne opted for the Sauna, and Ginny and Aurora went to the Jacuzzi.

Aurora lent her head back as the warm bubbles started. She could hear Ginny next to her sigh in contentment. Aurora smiled and looked at the younger girl. "Does all this make you want to get married any time soon?" she asked. Ginny thought about it for a while, both accepting a glass of Champagne from a passing waiter.

"A little." Ginny admitted. "But both Harry and I want to focus on our careers before we think of anything like that."

"But it's just a wedding." Ginny sighed.

"To us, yes. To mum, it's the start of a family, and I'm just not ready for that." Aurora nodded in understanding. "However, with Fleur's pregnancy, mum's preoccupied with that. I don't think she'll be wanting any grandchildren soon after, do you?" both girls laughed as they began to relax, Aurora's back muscles un-knotting themselves. She hadn't realised just how worked up she'd been.

There was movement as someone climbed in the Jacuzzi with them. Aurora slowly opened her eyes and saw Hermione and Daphne join them. "Maybe the Sauna wasn't your best idea Mione." Ginny chuckled. Hermione rolled her eyes as the other began laughing, but she just scooped her hair up into a ponytail. Aurora closed her eyes once more; glad that the girls could spend the day together, relaxing, and just talking about anything non wedding related.

The next 11 days were going to be hectic.

* * *

George looked around the table, and couldn't help but smile. When Percy had given Ron the responsibility of Best Man, nobody was sure as to what was going to happen. Even Ron didn't have a clue, and all he had to do was plan the stag party; which, by the looks of it, hadn't turned out that bad.

Granted, it was just the Weasley boys, plus Harry, having a couple of drinks in the Three Broomsticks, exactly what Bill had for his, but George felt that it suited them. They weren't really the party type the older they got, especially now that there was no Fred to turn the tables.

"Thank you for this Ron." Percy clapped his little brother on the shoulder. "I know it's not much, but this is nice. All my brothers are here, and I just wanted to say that I love you all." Bill and Charlie sniggered as Harry leaned closer to George.

"How much as he had?" he asked. George just winked at him. He may have spiked Percy's drinks, making him more drunk than was necessary, but it made for a great laugh. It would have been the one and only time that they'd all seen Percy 'let lose' and they weren't going to miss this opportunity.

"I'll get us another round in." Ron chuckled at his older brother as he made his way to the bar. Bill turned to George, giving him a knowing look. George just shrugged. They all needed a break from everything. With 9 days to the wedding, Molly and Audrey were starting to panic, and it was a relief to get away from the Burrow. Plus, the boys hadn't spent much time with each other since the war. It made a nice change.

Ron came back with the drinks, causing Charlie to whistle at the amount of alcohol the younger Weasley had bought. "I know it's a stag night, mate, but that's taking the piss." Ron just rolled his eyes at Bill, and pointed over his shoulder at the group who had just walked into the bar.

"It's the least I could do." Ron muttered as Draco and Blaise made their way over to the table.

"Where's Neville?" Charlie asked as he shook hands with the Slytherins' in greeting.

"His Gran isn't doing so well." Blaise sighed as he took a chair from the next table. "I did offer to stay with him, but he told me to come, so here I am." Draco rolled his eyes at his friend and took another chair to sit on.

"It's not like it's a hard thing to do Blaise. I'm sure we can drink this lot under the table." George caught Bill's eyes and the two brother smirked at each other.

"You're on." They both grinned as Bill got up to order a round of shots.

"I've gotta see how this plays out." Harry grinned, which fell from his face the moment the shots were placed in front of him.

"There's no way the Boy Who Lived is getting out of this one." Draco smirked at Harry as the shots were passed round.

"I'm gonna regret this in the morning." Harry muttered. George clapped him on the back.

"We all are mate." George chuckled as he picked up a shot. "Bottom's up."

* * *

George groaned at the slamming of the door. He opened his eyes and saw a smug look on Aurora's face, making him groan even more. George could feel the weight of the bed shift as Aurora sat on the edge of the bed. He turned around to face her, and smiled through half closed eyes.

"What time is it?" he croaked. He cleared this throat and sat up as Aurora handed him a glass of water.

"Nearly 1." George turned to look at the clock so fast that he regretted it instantly. The room began to spin, and he felt like he was going to throw up. He slowly sipped the water until he began to feel relatively normal.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" he asked. Aurora raised an eyebrow at him.

"I did. You told me to bugger off and come back at a more reasonable hour. That was at 9." George frowned slightly, not even remembering that conversation.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Aurora just rolled her eyes at him.

"It's fine. We all agreed it would be best if we left you all alone."

"So the others are still asleep?" he asked.

"Daphne's been trying to wake Draco and Blaise up for half an hour already. Ginny is quite content where she is; its best if we just leave them two alone. Fleur's moaning at Bill, which has just made my morning since he can't put a coherent sentence together, and Audrey's giving Percy the silent treatment." George chuckled slightly. He could just imagine how his brothers were coping.

"Those Slytherins were right. They did drink us under the table." Aurora snorted and buried her head in the duvet in embarrassment. George chuckled and pulled her back into a sitting position, but this time leaning against his chest, arms around her waist, and his chin on her shoulder. He frowned slightly, noticing that his headache was subsiding quicker then he anticipated.

"What was in that water?" George could feel her chuckle against his chest.

"A potion that helps with hangovers."

"But I didn't taste anything."

"Than I did it right. I made a batch last night after you left. I figured if Draco and Blaise were there, you'd need help in the morning." George absentmindedly started kissing Aurora's neck, and found that she was relaxing into his arms more.

"Enjoying that?" He mumbled as he planted light little kisses along her jaw. Aurora hummed in agreement, causing George to chuckle. Aurora closed her eyes, and sighed when George stopped kissing her, and pulled her into a tighter and closer hug. "As much as I would love to spend all day in bed with you," Aurora blushed slightly, and George kissed her on the cheek, "There must have been a reason why you woke me up." Aurora nodded.

"Fleur's parents are coming today." George sighed as he remembered the last time they were here. The Burrow was full to the brim.

"I don't get why they're coming this early." He muttered as he got out of bed, and noticed that he was still in last night clothes. "I need a shower. Care to join?" he winked at Aurora as she blushed again, and buried her head in her hands. George chuckled once more, feeling a million times better and made his way into the bathroom opposite his room. Seeing just how easy it was to get Aurora flustered had made his morning...well, afternoon.

* * *

Aurora could still feel that her face was warm when she entered the kitchen. Draco, Blaise, Bill and Percy were sat at the table, heads in their hands as Molly was making them food. "This is what happens when you get drunk out of your wits." Bill groaned.

"Mum, give it a rest. I've already heard it from Fleur." Molly 'humfted' as she continued to make the food, her back to the boys. Aurora suppressed a grin as she sat next to Blaise.

"Have Charlie and Ron surfaced yet?" she asked. The boys shook their heads, making Aurora chuckle. Molly put plates in front of the boys, still glaring at them, but Aurora could tell that the older woman was glad that the boys were getting along.

Daphne came into the room, followed by a grumbling Ron and Charlie. "You are a miracle worker Daph." Bill grinned as the two boys sat at the table. Daphne grinned.

"The trick is to threaten to hex them, and being a Slytherin, they know I'm not joking." Aurora and Molly laughed as George came into the kitchen, in clean clothes and his hair still damp. He kissed Aurora on the cheek before taking the seat next to her.

"Morning fellas." George was greeting with grumbles from the others. He frowned at Aurora, who just winked at him. George smiled and took hold of her hand under the table, slowly tracing circles on her skin with his thumb. Aurora felt a small smile creep onto her face as she looked at their entwined hands. Over the past two week she and George had been getting closer, but the plans for the wedding was making it impossible for them to spend any time alone together. But it was these little moments that Aurora loved. Knowing that George cared for her, and she him, turned her into a love sick teenager again. She often mentally rolled her eyes at herself for being silly, but she'd never felt this way about anyone.

Just then Audrey walked in with a tray of drinks. "Drink up guys. It'll help." Daphne pouted slightly, but Audrey just smiled. "We've tortured them long enough." She laughed at the blonde as the boys all took a drink. Instantly they began to look better and the prospect of eating seemed to appeal to them all of a sudden. Daphne rolled her eyes as they started shuffling the food down their throats, George included.

Aurora turned to Audrey, who had a fond smile on her face. "When are the Delacours' arriving?" she asked. Audrey looked at her watch and sighed.

"At about 2." Bill choked on his food as he, too, looked at the time. It was coming up to half 1.

"Crap." He muttered as he got out of his chair and went to find Fleur who was somewhere in the garden.

"That explains why Fleur was so angry at him this morning then?" George asked. Aurora nodded slightly as she looked around the table. She couldn't help but feel slightly sad as she realised that she and Archie would never have with family aspect ever again. Aurora felt George take hold of her hand once more and give it a reassuring squeeze. In the past two weeks, George seemed to know whenever Aurora was thinking about her brother, and he never once tried to snap her out of it. Instead, he always let her reminisce, but afterwards he would do what he could to cheer her up, and vice versa. She couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

 **AN: I own nothing but Aurora.**

 **I would like to apologise for the lateness of this (Yes, it's still up on a Sunday, but it's much later than normal!) and secondly, I feel that I've given up on this fic, and it shows in just how bad the writing is, which is why I'm glad it'll be over at the end of 15 chapters. I should also say that the final chapter will be of the wedding, maybe the evening party, and I doubt that there'll be an epilogue bc, like I said, I've kind of given up on this one. Sorry.**

 **Follow and comment, it's all appreciated :)**


	13. Chapter 12

Over the next couple of days Aurora was glad to get out of the Burrow. The place had become over crowded with all the guests arriving for the wedding, and Molly being adamant that they all stay there.

Today she was in the shop with George. He was out the back, working one some of the new products she'd helped come up with, whilst she was on the shop floor, trying to figure out the best way to display everything for when the shop was reopened. There was nothing wrong with previous layout, as such, George just felt that a fresh start was needed, and he didn't trust anyone with it other than Aurora.

Aurora was sat at the cash register, waving her wand, projecting the best way to display everything when a voice behind her made her jump. "That one!" George muttered in her ear, his arm going round her waist. Aurora started laughing, making George look at her in confusion.

"George, that's what the shop looked like when you first opened it." George looked back at the layout and started laughing too.

"I can see it now." Aurora smiled at him.

"You can have the same layout as before George." George buried his head into the crook of his neck. "George, listen. The layout works. I know it reminds you of Fred; he is the one that thought of these sorts of things, but Georgie," George looked at her. "Maybe some things need to stay the same." George nodded slowly.

"You're right, as always. I was just hoping for a complete fresh start, I guess."

"Nobody gets a complete fresh start George. The past will always be with us, but all we can do is embrace it, and work with it." they were silent for a while, both looking at the layout and remembering the time when the shop was first opened.

"George?" Aurora asked after a few moments of silence between them. George hummed, letting her know that he was listening. "I was just wondering. What are you going to do with the flat upstairs?" George stiffened slightly, before letting go of Aurora and walking around so that he was facing her.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I haven't been up there since..." he trailed off, not wanting to talk about it. Aurora seemed to get the message because the projection vanished and she put her wand in her pocket.

"I'm starving. How about getting some food?" she suggested, in her attempt to change the subject. George gave her a grateful smile and took old off her hand.

"I said we'd meet up with Blaise and Neville at the pub." Aurora smiled and grabbed her jacket as George quickly closed up the shop. Aurora still wanted to talk about the flat, but knew not when to push things. The two of them walked down Diagon Alley hand in hand.

* * *

Neville couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous. He kept looking around, as if waiting for something to jump out. Blaise took hold of Neville's hand under the table, and gave him a little nudge. "It's gonna be alright. I promise. The Wizarding World accept this kind of thing Nev, what are you worrying about?" he asked, looking at him with such concern, Neville began to feel bad.

"It's not that I don't think she'll accept it." Neville muttered. "My whole life she's been going on about how great dad was and that I was such a disappointment when it came down to it. Yeah, she was 100% behind me during the battle, but I can't help but feel that she'll be disappointed in this as well. I love you Blaise, and I want to be with you. Gran will just be disappointed that I'm not going to be carrying on the family name." Before Blaise could respond the two of them heard a sigh from behind them.

"I should never have compared you to your father Neville." Augusta said as she sat down opposite the two of them. "You are two completely different people, and I couldn't be more proud of you. You're gay, so what. Blaise is right. The Wizarding World couldn't give two shakes about it. As to carrying on the family name, there are ways to get around that." Neville stared at his Grandmother in amazement. Augusta turned to face Blaise.

"Now tell me boy, what are your intentions with my grandson." Neville went bright red, and started stuttering, but Blaise smiled at him and turned back to Augusta.

"Well, Mrs Longbottom, I care for him, deeply. And I worry about him constantly because he's training to be an Auror, but it's something he wants, so I'm not going to stop him. He's understanding, and caring, and is always looking for ways to help others. He can be stubborn at times, which surprised me at first, but then that's just the Gryffindor in him I suppose. He's fun to be around, and I can be myself around him. To put it simply, Mrs Longbottom, I love him, and I want to be with him, if you'll let me." There was silence at the table. Neville was looking at Blaise in shock. He'd never been able to understand just why Blaise had wanted to be with him. That was the first time he'd voiced any of that, and it made him love the boy even more.

Augusta looked from Neville to Blaise, and back again, a small smiled playing on her lips. "That's all I needed to hear." She smiled at the two of them. "You most definitely have my blessing Mr Zabini. I've seen this friendship grow, and I couldn't be more proud of Neville for finally admitting what he was." Neville's mouth was hanging open in shock.

"You knew?" he asked, cause Augusta to chuckle.

"Neville, I raised you, of course I knew."

"But you never said anything."

"Because I wanted you to figure that out for yourself." The sound of chairs being pulled up caught everyone's attention as George and Aurora joined them at the table.

"And Blaise sure has one thing right. If you hurt Neville, I'll be coming after you." Aurora pointed a finger at Blaise, but he could see the warmth in her eyes, knowing that she was only half joking. She turned to Augusta. "It's good seeing you again Mrs Longbottom." The old lady tutted.

"How many times have I told you all to call me Augusta? Mrs Longbottom makes me feel old."

"But you are old." George muttered, but she still heard him.

"Mr Weasley, old is Muriel's age, and I've got decades to go before I'm even half way to being her age." The table burst out laughing as Tom came over to take their lunch orders. The conversation then turned to the wedding, but Neville had tuned out. He began to go over what Blaise had told his grandmother, and it got him thinking.

* * *

That evening at the Burrow, Aurora had tuned one of Mr Weasley's radio's to the local muggle station, and her and George were listening to the Christmas songs that there playing. "They're just so weird." George muttered as Wham's 'Last Christmas' had just finished playing. Aurora giggled.

"I grew up on these, so shush." She laughed at him as Mrs Weasley came in with their hot Chocolates. "Besides," Aurora continued, "Arthur seems to be enjoying them." The two of them looked over to see Mr Weasley was engrossed with the radio, still marvelling at how the batteries made the whole thing work.

"That's just because it's a weird muggle contraption, of course he's fascinated by it." George whispered, sending the two of them into the a fit of giggles. Once that had subsided the two of them fell into a comfortable silence, Aurora well aware that Molly was looking at them as if Christmas had come early.

"Rory?" George asked, getting her attention back. She looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "About the flat above the shop." Aurora waited for him to continue. "I've been thinking. I don't want to live there anymore." Aurora sat up straighter, fully intrigued.

"I understand why you wouldn't." she muttered. "What are you going to do with it?" she asked. "The rent for the flats included with the premises." George nodded.

"And I was thinking of renting it out. Someone else can live there; pay me the rent, and I'll just forward it one with the shops rent. I don't ever want to step in there again. Here, I have memories of the whole family, but there..." he trailed off. Aurora took hold of his hand.

"And what about you?" she asked. "Where are you going to live? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to stay here the rest of your life, as much as we'd all want to." George chuckled, but fell silent.

"I hadn't actually thought that fair ahead." He muttered. Aurora kissed his cheek.

"I have an idea." George looked at her in surprise.

"I'm listening."

"Well, I know that I possibly, almost definitely want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be the father of my children, as well as my husband one day. I'm moving into the house in the New Year. How about that for a family home?" she asked. Aurora hadn't looked at George the whole time she'd said any of that, not knowing how he'd react.

"Did you just propose to me?" George asked, making Aurora burst out laughing.

"In a roundabout way, I guess I did." George chuckled as he looked at her.

"Are you sure about the house though?" George asked. "I mean, with the whole Greyback thing?" Aurora sighed and finally looked at him.

"George, memories are going to be everywhere. I can't let that stop me from living my life." George nodded in understanding.

"Alright then. In the New Year, we'll move into the house."

"Really?" she asked. George pulled her closer, and kissed her.

"Really. But sometime in the future, I'm going to have to propose much better than you just did." Aurora laughed, and playful slapped his arm as the two of the settled down on the sofa, George's arms around her waist as they carried on as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Molly was sat in the armchair next to her husband, a contented smile on her face. She'd over heard everything, and was sure that Arthur had too. She was happy for George. He'd finally found someone he could talk to, and care for; who made him into the boy he'd once been, and Molly couldn't be more grateful to the girl in his arms.

Molly now knew that her job was done. Most of her children had found someone to love and to be loved. George had been her main concern after the war. After losing Fred, he'd pushed everyone away, and wouldn't talk to anyone. Now, thanks to Aurora, as well as the unlikely friends of the Slytherins, George was healing.

All she had to focus on now was Ronald. She knew that Charlie would be fine. He would be happy in life working with his animals. Molly thought it was a shame that he wouldn't have a life partner, someone to comfort when things got rough, but Charlie had always been a free spirit in a way. Ron on the other hand, was as stubborn as they came.

She had been sure that he and Hermione would be set, but they were just too different. They challenged each other too much. There was no balance in their relationship, and Molly couldn't blame Hermione for breaking up with her son. Ron had always been difficult, and she knew it was her fault. She'd neglected him in some way after Ginny was born, and she knew he resented her, even a little, because of it. But she would work on that tomorrow. For now, Molly was content in knowing that the one she'd worried about for a year and a half, was finally happy.

* * *

 **AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC**

 **I am aware that this chapter is shorter than the others. I'll be honest... it was rushed. I've literally just finished writing it since I've got behind on writing for this one, and I know it's the best I can come up with after being ill all week.**

 **As always, Follow, Favourite and Comment :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hiya, just a quick word really. I just wanted to thank guest user Cassandra Wood for her comments. They made my day, so seriously, thank you :)**

 **Anyways, here's chapter 13 for you all...**

* * *

With the wedding just days away, Audrey and Molly were getting on everyone's nerves. Even though everything was set, the two women kept going over every minute detail, and repeating them at the most random times.

"Audrey, if you don't shut up, I'm going to throw something at you!" Daphne hissed one morning. The blonde girl had been spending more and more time over at the Burrow, much to the surprise of everyone, but they'd all learnt the hard way about questioning it.

"But what if something goes wrong?" Audrey asked, looking over everything once more. "I want everything to be perfect." She muttered. The folder was snapped closed in her hands, startling her. Percy pulled her from her seat and into a hug.

"You need a break Audrey. You're going to make yourself ill." Audrey went to protest, but Percy was already pulling her towards the back door. Before anyone could ask what was happening, they heard a pop, and the two had aparated away.

"Did i just hear Percy saying that someone needed a break?" Bill asked as he walked into the kitchen. George and Daphne nodded. Bill sat down at the table. "I never thought I'd see the day when Percy wasn't worked up about anything." Aurora chuckled.

"But he's alright. All he has to do is turn up." George gave her a playful nudge.

"So does Audrey. You and Daphne have sorted everything, right?" the two girls nodded. "So why is Audrey being like this?" Aurora and Daphne looked at each other.

"When Ginny was younger, did she ever, even in the slightest detail, mention anything about what she wanted for her wedding?" Daphne asked.

"Think real hard." Aurora added. "Ginny isn't the girliest of girls." Bill and George chuckled before thinking back to when they were younger.

"All I remember her ever saying about her possible wedding is that it had to be perfect." Bill shrugged as George nodded.

"And what about Fleur?" Aurora asked. "I know your wedding was just as rushed as this one." Once more, Bill nodded.

"That word again – Perfect." Aurora smiled.

"Every girl wants their wedding day to be perfect, and when it's rushed like this, it's even more important."

"Then why did they rush it?" George asked. Aurora thought for a bit.

"There's no reason to wait." She answered. "If they had waited a year, the suspense would have been unbearable, for all of us; Molly would have been asking the ultimate question – 'Have you thought of a day?' – and it would have drove Audrey round the bend. They love each other; there was technically no reason to wait. Besides, all women go a little crazy before their wedding." The boys were quiet for a while.

"It still doesn't make any sense." George muttered.

"And it never will, I know." Aurora kissed him on the cheek before getting up. "I said I'd meet up with Karen, you want to come?" she asked him. "We're going Christmas shopping." George was up at once.

"You can help me find something muggle related for dad."

"Have fun!" Bill called, winking at the pair of them. Aurora rolled her eyes as she put on her coat, walking out of the house. George followed and took hold of her hand, before they aparated to Karen's.

* * *

Neville frowned when he entered the ward. The curtains were only ever closed when his parents had visitors; Augusta was at home, and Blaise couldn't come with him today. His parents didn't have any other visitors.

Neville slowly made his way to the end of the ward, and heard voices. He stopped to listen, wondering just who was there, and covered his mouth in surprise.

"Granger, what is that you're even reading?" Neville could hear the sneer in his voice, making Neville chuckle.

"Pride and Prejudice." Hermione said, before carrying on with the paragraph.

"Let me guess, muggle author?" Hermione hummed in agreement. Neville couldn't understand why they were there.

"Hermione, please stop. It's driving me a little insane." Draco muttered. Hermione sighed and snapped the book shut. They still didn't know that Neville was behind the curtain.

"Draco, you asked me to come here with you. I still don't know why, but I know that it's something you've wanted to do for ages. Why are we here? Does Neville even know that you're here?" there was silence until the sounds of Hermione flipping the pages of the book reached Neville's ears.

"Okay, okay. I realise that they won't understand who I am, or why I'm here, but I've wanted to apologise for what happened to them."

"Draco, you didn't do this." Hermione started, but Draco cut her off.

"But my Aunt did. My family did this to them; to Neville. He grew up with his parents still alive, but not recognising him. That's so much worse than what happened to Harry, and yet, they can both forgive me for what I did in the past; you can forgive me for what I did." Neville slowly moved the curtains so that he was inside the cubicle. Hermione and Draco didn't even realise.

Alice was sat up in bed, looking from the blond boy to the bushy heard girl with so much interest. She smiled at Neville, a little recognition in her eyes, before turning back to the other two. Frank was just staring up at the ceiling, not paying attention to anything.

Hermione stood up and rested her arm on Draco's shoulder. "Draco, we've forgiven you because of who you are, not what you were. You were an arsehole at school, no one's denying that." Draco gave her a small smile before Hermione continued. "But we can all see just how far you've come, and in a relatively short space of time." Draco still didn't look convinced, so Neville thought it was time to speak up.

"Mione's right Draco." The pair of them jumped and turned around to see Neville stood in the corner, looking at the two of them. "You've changed so much from the boy I was once scared of. But I know that you've been changing for the better since your dad got sent to Azkaban; since Aurora saved your life." Draco's eyes went wide when Neville mentioned that. "Aurora told us; Blaise, Daphne and I. She told us what happened Draco, and I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, I really am. But if that hadn't have happened, you wouldn't be who you are today, just like I wouldn't be who I am today if this hadn't happened to my parents. Same with Harry, and Aurora, and everything that happened in the past 25 years." Neville paused as he took a step closer to his mum, who was beaming up at him. He sat on the edge of her bed and took hold of her hand before continuing.

"You can't change the past Draco, even with a time turner," Hermione coughed slightly as she looked at the floor, making Neville smile, "But you can learn from it. Bellatrix did this, Draco. Not you, or your mother, or Andromeda. You've seen the evil, even been a part of it, but you never wanted to be. That's why we've forgiven you. You're our friend, Draco; something you should have been from our first year."

Neville heard a sniff, and looked up just in time to see Draco wipe his eyes as he turned his back on Neville. Neville was shocked at first, but was glad when Hermione slipped her hand into Draco's, giving him some reassurance that it was okay. Neville turned back to him mum, and got the shock of his life when she squeezed his hand. He looked up at her face. She was still smiling at him, her eyes filled with tears. "Proud." She whispered. Neville's eyes began to prickle as the tears blurred his vision. He felt someone squeeze his shoulder, but he didn't look to see which one it was. He wiped his eyes as he heard the curtain's move, knowing that Hermione and Draco had left. Neville looked over at his dad, who was finally looking at him, gave his son a smile and nod, before turning back to look at the ceiling.

Neville smiled. They were his parents, and he loved them. They would never be who they once were, but he finally realised that they knew it was him. They knew he was their son, and that they loved him too.

* * *

George stared at the blank screen in amazement. Aurora chuckled as she picked up the remote to rewind the video. Karen had gone into the kitchen to make them all a cup of tea. "So, you've never seen a film before?" Aurora asked, the whirring of the video in the background. George shook his head.

"I grew up surrounded by magic. I think I now understand dad's fascination with everything that Muggles come up with." Karen came back and handed them their mugs of tea.

"So what did you think?" she asked.

"It was different. But I enjoyed it. Fred would have too, I think." Karen smiled as she sat down.

"I think if it had come out when I was younger, I would have probably watched it non-stop." Aurora admitted, making Karen chuckle.

"That didn't stop Archie." Aurora started laughing.

"That's true."

"What do you mean?" George asking, looking from Aurora to Karen, and back again.

"It came out 5 years ago, and every year since, it would be the first Christmas film he would watch. It kind of became a thing between us. If we were spending Christmas together, we'd plan a day and time to watch it. It's silly, but I miss it." George pulled her into a hug.

"It's not silly." He whispered in her ear. "I'm sure we could carry it on." Aurora rested her head on George's shoulder, letting him know that she appreciated it.

"George, can I ask you something." Both Aurora and George turned to face Karen.

"Well, me and Aurora would normally go to see Archie on their birthday, but since your brother's getting married on that day, we were planning to go tomorrow. Would you join us?" George looked at Karen in surprise.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." He stuttered. "I didn't know Archie; only by sight." Aurora gave him a small smile.

"We want you there George." She muttered. George smiled and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Then yes, I'll come with you." Aurora wrapped her arms around his neck, and snuggled closer. George caught Karen's eyes and she mouthed the words 'thank you' to him. He gave her a small nod as Aurora let go and looked at that time.

"How worried do you think Molly will be?" she asked. George looked at the time as well, and chuckled. It was only 9:30, but it was pitch black outside, and they hadn't let his mum know just when they would be back. George groaned as his head fell back against the sofa.

"I don't want to go back." He muttered. "The house is too crowded."

"You could always stay here for the night." Karen suggested.

"We don't have anything with us." Karen rolled her eyes at him.

"You're a wizard. You can transfigure your clothes, surely. Or I've still got some of Archie's things in boxes, if you wanted. It's up to you." Aurora sat back down on the sofa.

"Well I'm staying. I love Molly but –"

"How do you think I feel? She's my mother." Karen smiled and stood up.

"Do you want the spare room George, or will you be sharing with Aurora?"

"Sharing." They spoke at the same time, causing them to fall into a fit of giggles. Karen rolled her eyes once more before going up stairs to sort out the spare room.

"How are we going to let mum know though?" George asked. Aurora let out a high whistle, surprising George. She smiled as an owl swooped into the room from the kitchen.

"George, meet Amber. Amber, this is George."

"You've sent me that owl a few times haven't you?" George asked as he began stroking the owl. She hooted, and flew onto his shoulder as Aurora started writing a note to Molly. She quickly tied it to Amber's leg, and sent the owl on her way.

"She was Archie's wasn't she?" Aurora nodded.

"She became mine as well, but she prefers to stay here." Karen came back down with another video.

"It's not Christmas, unless we've watched 'It's a Wonderful Life.'" Aurora rolled her eyes, but settling back onto the sofa, George wrapping his arms around her, and letting the blanket fall on them. It was good to get away from the Burrow. Staying on the sofa as they were and watching films on the TV, George was beginning to wonder just what it would be like when he had a family of his own.

* * *

 **AN: I own nothing but my OC's**

 **Only two chapters left, and I have to say that I'm looking forward to these last two.**

 **As always, follow, favourite and comment - it's all appreciated :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**12** **th** **December 1999 – The Wedding**

Aurora couldn't remember the last time she'd been this busy, this early in the morning. The boys were all out in the marquee, showing everyone to their seats, whilst the girls were in the house, putting the last minute touches to their looks – Fleur was already in the marquee with her parents, and Molly was putting the finishing touches on the food in the kitchen.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys," Audrey piped up, looking at the girls reflections. Aurora stopped what she was doing with the bride's hair whilst Ginny, Hermione and Daphne turned to look at her. Audrey bit her lip slightly. "I may or may not have changed the arrangement." She mumbled. Daphne took a deep breath.

"Care to be more specific?" she asked as she straightened out her bridesmaid dress. Audrey took a deep breath before turning round to face them properly.

"Aurora's no longer walking down the aisle with Ron." Aurora frowned.

"But I'm the Maid of Honour. That's how it works Audrey."

"I know, but you all trust me, don't you?" Daphne groaned slightly.

"I'm walking down with Ronald, aren't I?" she asked. Audrey nodded and smirked.

"Aurora's walking down with George, it seems only fair." Audrey shrugged before continuing. "Ginny will walk down with Bill, Hermione, you're still with Charlie." Hermione nodded.

"That's fair." She admitted as she started laughing at Daphne's expression. "Daph, just relax. You may think you can't stand him, but deep down..." she trailed off as Daphne's eyes went wide.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked. Aurora turned round to face her friend.

"You and Ron?" she asked. Daphne shrugged.

"I thought I hated him, but it's like Hermione said. Deep down, I think there may be something there." The room fell silent as the rest of the girls processed the new information.

"So, in the space of 4 months," Ginny started, as she looked at each girl in turn, "We've all found someone we can imagine a future with?" she asked, her eyes landed on Hermione, who flushed red under the younger girls gaze.

"Possibly," she muttered before turning around to sort her makeup out. Aurora gave a Ginny a knowing look and the ginger winked at her. And just like that, the two of them had made a plan. Aurora went back to sorting out Audrey's hair, and in 5 minutes the 5 of them were ready. Hermione and Daphne had composed themselves enough, to make it look like they were just excited for the wedding, rather than embarrassed by their previous conversation.

There was a knock on the door, and Mrs Weasley poked her head through the gap. "Are you girls ready?" she asked. "Everyone's seated, and waiting." Audrey nodded and stood up, the iridescent butterflies on her gown reflected the light, making Molly smile. "You look beautiful Audrey." She muttered, tears in her eyes.

"Enough of that Molly." Aurora said as she walked forward and ushered the older woman out of the room. "Be downstairs in 5." She said to the others as she walked Molly back down the stairs. When they reached the kitchen, Molly stopped Aurora from walking any further.

"Aurora, I wanted to thank you." Aurora looked at her in shock.

"Thank me? What for?" she asked. Molly smiled at her and took hold of her hand.

"For bringing me my family back. Without you, George wouldn't be back to being the troublemaker he's always been, Hermione's happy in the friend she's found in Draco, and it's only a matter of time before Ron realises what he's feeling towards Daphne." Molly's eyes sparkled, letting Aurora know that she had known for a while the goings on of the people surrounding them, "All of this is because of you." Molly pulled Aurora into a tight embrace. "Thank you." She whispered in the girls ear before pulling away, and checking on the cake once more.

* * *

George couldn't wait to take off the tie. The ceremony hadn't even started and he was regretting ever being a part of this. "Will you stop fussing?" Percy hissed. "You're as bad as Ron." George looked over at his younger brother and saw that he was getting redder and redder in the face by the second.

"Sorry Perce," George muttered. "It's just that the last time we had a wedding..." he trailed off. The last time had been Bill and Fleur's and Fred was still with them. Percy pulled George into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't there, when I should have been." George shrugged out of the hug when he saw Molly walking over to them.

"Everyone ready?" she asked. Percy paled slightly, but nodded. "There's been a change of plan, but I'm sure the girls can fill you in." she said. Percy was about to protest, but Molly marched in to the end of the aisle.

"A change of plan?" Charlie asked, looking at his brothers.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Bill muttered, making George laugh. Just then the girls made their way towards them. George held out his arm for Ginny, but she shook her head and took Bill's.

"So this is the change of plan?" Charlie asked as he took hols of Hermione's arm as Daphne stood next to Ron, trying to calm him down.

"'Fraid so." Aurora smiled at George as she looped her around in his. "You don't mind putting up with me all day do you?" she asked. George quickly kissed her before looking down at the dress she was wearing.

"You look beautiful." He muttered, making Aurora blush slightly.

"Oh shush you." She playfully hit him on the arm. "Just wait until you see Audrey." She smiled. The boys looked around them, making sure the girls were ready before Ron and Daphne make their way into the marquee, soon followed by the others.

* * *

George couldn't remember much of the ceremony. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Aurora. He wasn't used to seeing her in a dress, but he could definitely get used to it. Her long brown hair was cascading down her back, lightly curled, and the subtle make up she was wearing just made her look breath taking.

When the tables were set up, and everyone made their way over to congratulate the newlyweds, George made a bee line to Aurora, took hold of her hand and led outside. "George, what's wrong?" she asked, a little out of breath when George had stopped just under a tree with low hanging branches, just out of sight of the marquee.

"Nothing's wrong." He smiled at her and pulled her close. "I just couldn't keep my eyes off you the whole time, and I want you to myself for a bit. Is that a crime?" Aurora smiled and took a step closer to him.

"No." She muttered, her arms snaking around his neck. "But people will wonder where we've got to." As she spoke, her mouth kept brushing against George's lips, making him close his eyes and sigh. Aurora giggled slightly and pecked his lips before whispering in his ear. "Maybe later."

George's eyes flickered open, but Aurora was already making her way back towards the marquee. George smiled slightly, and ran to catch up with her. "You're such a tease." He chuckled as he entwined his hand with hers. Aurora smirked up at him.

"And that's why you love me."

"That and so many more reasons." George could see the heat rise in her checks as she looked down, trying to hide her face. George gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as they re-entered the marquee and made their way over to Percy and Audrey.

* * *

Neville sat and watched as Percy and Audrey started their first dance. Everyone was looking on, clapping and whistling as the music started. Blaise took hold of Neville's hand under the table. "What are you thinking about?" Blaise whispered. Neville turned to him and smiled.

"That that could be us one day." Neville's eyes fell on their entwined hands, slightly embarrassed at what he'd just said.

"Neville?" Blaise waited until Neville was looking at him once more. "That could be us one day; and I was hoping to wait to do this, but since you've brought it up." Blaise took a small box from him pocket, and opened it, so that only Neville could see. "I know it's not much, and we don't have to right away, but I love you Neville." Neville gave him a shy smile as he took the titanium diamond ring out of the box.

"You mean it?" he asked. Blaise chuckled slightly and pulled Neville into a deep kiss. When they parted Neville saw that the ring was on his finger, making him smile even more. "Smooth." He muttered.

"Of course." Blaise whispered back.

Draco soon joined them, a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked. Neville scanned the room and saw Hermione dancing with-

"Is that Krum?" He asked, shocked to see the Bulgarian Seeker at the wedding. Draco nodded.

"Fleur invited him." Draco muttered. "I didn't even know they were friends." Neville and Blaise shared a look, but before they could say anything Ron had joined them.

"Draco, don't do what I did." Draco looked up at him confused. Ron chuckled. "Don't sulk, or brood, or whatever it is you're doing. If you like her go and tell her. She'll thank you in the long run." Draco scoffed.

"She'd never think of me that way, so there's no point in trying."

"That's not true." Neville said. They all turned to look at him. Neville rolled his eyes. "Listen, Draco. Hermione's been through a lot." Draco hung his head in shame, but Neville carried on. "But through all of that she's been there for you." Ron nodded.

"We got into a massive argument because I couldn't trust you. We didn't talk for weeks."

"She was there to listen when Aurora was in St Mungo's." Blaise added.

"And she came with you to visit mum and dad." Blaise looked at Neville in surprise, but Neville kept his eyes on Draco. "She's cares about you, even if she doesn't realise why yet."

"Hermione's one of those people who loves whole heartedly, or not at all." Ron gave a small smile. "Just tell her how you feel." Ron, Blaise and Neville were all staring at Draco. He huffed as he stood up.

"Fine, but this will never work." He mumbled as he made his way towards Hermione and Viktor. A few exchanges were made, and Krum left Hermione and Draco to dance. Neville smiled.

"Who would have thought Draco Malfoy was nervous about asking a girl out." Neville chuckled.

"He's always been like that." Blaise grinned at their shocked faces. "If it's someone he really cares for, then yes, he's just as human as the rest of us."

"I guess it's harder for him though." Ron muttered. "They've got all that nasty history." Neville nodded as they watched the couple dance.

"Maybe that's why he cares for her so much." Neville muttered.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked, a frown forming on his head.

"All that history between them; all the crap he pulled at Hogwarts, and after. He'll have to live with those mistakes for the rest of his life, but if she's able to forgive him, then-"

"Then he's going to be the best version of himself." Ron finished, nodding in agreement.

The three of them fell silent, until Ron stood up. "Excuse me." He muttered. Blaise and Neville watched Ron as he walked up to Daphne and offered her his hand.

"What is going on?" Neville muttered. Blaise chuckled.

"Don't question it." Blaise whispered in his ear. "Everyone here is happy. It marks the end of what we were, and the start of what we could be." Neville narrowed his eyes at Blaise.

"You read that somewhere didn't you?"

"Shut up." Blaise muttered as he pulled Neville to his feet and led him to the dance floor.

* * *

It was coming to the end of the night and Molly couldn't stop smiling. Arthur wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled at her. "We did it." Molly muttered as she looked at all her children, plus the extra additions that the last few months had brought.

"You did it my dear." Arthur kissed her on the cheek. Molly sighed in contentment. Arthur was right. After all these years, she didn't have to worry about her children. Of course she still would; no mother ever stops worrying about her children, but she knew that they would be alright. They had each found someone who she knew was the right person for them, and she couldn't be happier.

"Molly?" a voice pulled her out of her thoughts, and she turned to see Fleur walking up to her.

"You should be resting dear." Molly led her to a chair. Fleur just rolled her eyes.

"The baby won't be here for another 5 months." Bill was at her side instantly.

"What is it?" he asked, suddenly panicked, "What's wrong?" Molly couldn't help but laugh.

"Nothing's wrong dear." Fleur gave Molly a thankful look, completely ignoring Bill.

"I was just wondering if everything was all right?" she asked her mother-in-law. Molly smiled.

"Everything's fine." She said as she looked back at each of the people she called her children. "Everything's more than fine." Molly patted Fleur on the hand before rejoining her husband at the side of the dance floor.

"I've been wondering," Arthur muttered as he looked around the marquee. "Where George and Aurora are." Molly chuckled.

"They slipped away hours ago." Arthur chuckled slightly.

"I'm happy for them. For them all." He muttered. Molly rested her head against his shoulder. She couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **AN: This isn't the last chapter! When I said there would only be 15 chapters, I meant 15 chapters plus the prologue! Just thought I'd clarify.**

 **This chapter was just me tying up 'lose ends'; all the couples that I wanted together, basically got together at the wedding.**

 **The last chapter will just be George & Aurora, and it's not an epilogue where it's so many years later. It's just them, after they left the wedding. I figured it would be a quiet chapter, just them, where they are just talking to one another. I get that that's not the most exciting end to a story, but to me, it just feels right.**

 **As always, I own nothing but my OCs. Follow, Favourite and Comment :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry for such a late final update. Last week I just wasn't in the mood to post anything, and I had trouble with family and stuff.**

 **Also, this is the shortest chapter of the whole story, and for that I apologise. I was hoping to it to be as long as the others, but I feel that the story's has run it's course. I know I could have just ended it with chapter 14, but I wanted something between George and Aurora for the final chapter. I know it's not the best, but it's something (also, the last line is cheesy AF but it seemed appropriate, given the whole idea of the story)**

 **Just a quick thank you to everyone who read, followed and favourited A Fresh Start, it means a lot, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

 **Without further ado...**

* * *

George looked around the front room, a small frown on his face. "A penny for your thoughts?" Aurora asked as she sat down next to him. She slipped her heels off, and folded her legs underneath her as she leant against the arm rest to properly look at him.

"What does that mean?" he asked, his frown deepening. Aurora chuckled, making George smile.

"What's on your mind Georgie?" she asked.

"You said you wanted to talk." George muttered as he looked around the room again. "Why here, of all places?" he asked. He was watching ever shadow, in case someone jumped out at them. Aurora leaned forward and took hold of his hands, making him look back at her.

"Nothing's going to happen George. Greyback's in Azkaban. Neville, Harry and Draco made sure of it." George sighed and tried to smile.

"I know. I just can't help remembering that day." He whispered. Aurora leant even closer to him, her forehead resting against his.

"Me neither. But this is my home. Our home. We're going to have to move on." George nodded and smiled as he leant back.

"You wanted to talk?" Aurora nodded, her hand still him his, but he didn't pull away.

"There's nothing specific." Aurora shrugged. "I just needed to get away from the crowd." George nodded slightly, before pulling her towards him. Aurora lay in his arms as they sat back on the sofa and relaxed.

They lay like that for a while before George spoke up again. "You know, mum's going to want to know when we plan on getting married." He whispered into the silence.

"Who says that a definite thing that's going to happen?" Aurora joked. George gently pinched her side, causing her to giggle slightly. She turned in his arms so that she was facing him properly. "Harry and Ginny have to tie the knot first. Then Neville and Blaise."

"You're putting it off. Why?" George asked. Aurora bit her lip, and looked away from him. George quickly cupped her cheek and made her look at him. "Rory, what aren't you telling me?" he asked. Aurora sighed and closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts together.

When she opened them again, she was shocked to see the amount of love in George's eyes, as well as concern. She groaned slightly and she sat up and ran her hands through her hair, messing it even more than it was. George sat up too, waiting.

"I've..." Aurora started, but trailed off, a frown forming on her face. "The thing is..." she tried again, but shook her head. She bit her lip in concentration, and was glad that George didn't interrupt. She tried once more. "George, I've never been in a long term relationship before. My longest only lasted 3 months. And now I'm suddenly thinking of an entire future with you?" Aurora quickly blinked back the tears. "I'm scared, George." She admitted. "What if I get this wrong?"

George took hold of her hand, lazily drawing circles with his thumb. "Everyone makes mistakes Rory. That's life."

"I know that, but..." she trailed off again, not looking at him. George waited until she was ready. "Everyone I get close to ends up..." she trailed off again as she couldn't fight the tears back any more. It suddenly dawned on George what she was trying to say. He quickly pulled her into a hug, holding her close so that she knew he wasn't going anywhere. She sobbed into his shoulder as she realised this had been on her mind for a while.

When her sobs finally subsided she pulled out of George embrace and quickly wiped her eyes. "Sorry." She muttered, but George shook his head and took hold of her hand once more. "You said it yourself, Rory." He whispered into the silence. "Nothing's going to happen." She tried to smile, but couldn't. "I'm also not going anywhere. I love you Aurora, and I want to make this work. Like you, I'm no good at this thing people call a relationship." Aurora chuckled slightly, making George smile, and become more confident in what he was saying. "But I know that since meeting you, and getting to know you properly, that this is a relationship that I want to work on. You are my future." George didn't know what else to say so he pulled her closer to him, and kissed her softly. She responded, but soon pulled away, worry still etched in her eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered. George looked at her in shock. That was the first time she'd said it to him, and he wasn't even sure he'd heard it right. Aurora started giggling at his shocked reaction, and pulled him in for another kiss. It was rougher than what they were used to, but that didn't stop them. When they pulled away, they were both slightly out of breath, but George could see that the worry was now gone.

"I should have said it sooner." Aurora admitted; a small smile on her lips. "You're my future too, and you're right. It's not a relationship if you're not willing to work at it, and Merlin knows how much I want it to work." George pulled her into another tight hug.

"Best Christmas present ever!" George whispered in her ear. She laughed and pulled out of the hug.

"I think I can do better." She said as she took hold of his hand and led him up stairs. George hesitated when they reached the landing.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. In answer, Aurora pulled him towards the bedroom.

"I've never been more sure of anything." She laughed before George pinned her against the closed door and started kissing her. Aurora's arms went around his neck as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist.

This was the fresh start they both needed, and they were starting it together.

* * *

 **AN: Disclaimer, all right to JKR. I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **Thanks again for reading :)**


End file.
